The Tale Of Time
by sir-issac
Summary: Draco Rackingclaw, a elven Bladesinger, must leave the comfort of his tribe to confront an evil necromancer. He just left to protect his people, but what he didnt know, was he would be saving the world.


The Tale Of Time

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Night. It's when the predators search for prey. Prey, in this moment for the rare Bladesinger,one who put his whole life into one weapon and trained constantly with it to always make himself better, was a score of nasty, pig faced, green orcs in leather armor with bows. The ugly humanoids stumbled around, 2 or 3 trying as hard as they could to use their low Bladesinger had the same type of vision only it was much better than theirs. "Nice, you son of a pig. We're tracking it seems, the same blood spots that go forever…" one orc mumbled in its own language. The Bladesinger understood most of the language. He moved silently from tree to tree, sneaking up as close as he could. "You call yourself a tracker!?! We should just go back," Another orc said, looking all over nervously. The Bladesinger drew his beautiful sword, which could become a flame at will, for a few hours 3 times a day." Yes, you should go back...Now," The Bladesinger threatened coldly. All three orcs turned on this, bowstrings pulled back. The silence overwhelmed them for several moments and then it was too late. The Bladesinger jumped out of a nearby bush, smacking aside a bow at the last second. The arrow stuck firmly into one of the trees as swords were being ripped out of their sheaths. Two orcs remained after one was sliced from hip to shoulder in one rapid move, even before he got his sword out. The other two were running at the sight of their dead companion, screaming curses as they ran. "Nice job Draco, like fighting a poor child." A voice behind the Bladesinger sounded. He turned to see his tribal captin, Velron Eagleclaw, smirking with his bow and arrow notched in his hand. Even in these thick woods, Velron picked the other two off with ease. Draco stuck his sword into one of the corpses and leaned on it. "I've never seen so many orcs in a ten-day like this for all my life." Draco sighed as Velron came to him.

"Neither have I, these lands have never been tainted so thickly with the orcs." Velron sighed, also looking at the one that lay dead at their feet. "Malron wants a word with you back at the camp once you're done here." Velron announced, putting his long strength bow away. This weapon was also as beautiful as Draco's sword, having the tribes' symbol and other designs. Draco cleaned his sword on one of the orc's leather armor, leaving trails of blood on it. Even at the dark night, the elves long flowing blond hair blew in the wind and was clearly seen. They both pulled up their hoods as the chill of winter began its icy bite." Lead the way."Draco said pointing towards the camp.

The camp of the White Wood was busy with everyone getting ready for the winter even at this hour of late. Hunters brought in food as everyone else was spiking down their hide tents, preparing piles of firewood, and helping others anyway they could. The tents dotted all over their base as the leader's tent was clearly seen through the whole camp. It was very wide, most of it hides, and a hole in the tent brought out the slow smoke into the crisp pulled over the flap and entered the leader's tent, not waiting for an answer. "Ah yes, Draco, do enter." The weathered leader mused with himself, for he knew he would come in no matter what he said. The leaders' throne, full of warm furs was defiantly a sight to see. Even the oak table, full of books and different trinkets, was a beautiful sight. Elven works was always made with quality. "Malron, you have summoned me?" Draco said bowing low, saying the leaders' real name. "Ah yes. What did I have for you..."Malron was saying, more to himself than to Draco as he could slowly got up from his throne and started sorting through the many documents to find what he was looking for, "Old age caught up."Draco didn't dare say it aloud, for it was said even though Malron was indeed a very old leader, he still had some magical spells at his disposal. The leader obviously found what he was looking for and produced several different pieces of parchment. One pieced looked to be a roughly drawn map with many red X' had two roughly drawn men's faces." The increase of humanoid activity has been because of a new clan that has surfaced," he started, pointing out one of the many X's. "We believe that the base is here, on the outskirts of Madington." Malron pointed to a more familiar X and another one a little farther Southwest. "So, why does this involve us? We are a small group indeed but we can defend our own."Draco stated. The old leader shook his head." Not this enemy, some say he is a powerful necromancer of the dark arts, disguising himself among men. For all I know he could be you standing here right now in disguise even as we speak." The leader ended trying to make it sound like a threat, but was in all means trying to bring light started to take the sheets and started shoving them down protective tubes. "Is this the only reason you want him dead?"Draco asked in a puzzled manner.

"No, aside from that, he could unite the humanoid tribes. This may sound little but when you have the rumor of the Battleragers guild behind them, it may put it in worse terms." Malron said. The Battleragers were berserker fighters, well known for using their whole body as a weapon and quickly changing the odds of battle from 5 to 1 to an even fight.

"You want me to leave when winter is knocking on our doorstep?"Draco demanded.

"You have to, I know no one else who could save our tribe from this very strange foe."Malron shot back in what seemed like sighed very heavily before starting again. "What are my orders, my lord?"

Draco left the tent a few minutes later. He went to his small tent kind of close by and started to prepare to leave. It took him a matter of minutes to prepare a pack of food and put on his equipment, his elven chain mail was still on him but he never noticed because of it bending and feeling so much like a shirt. He grabbed his money bag, loaded his spellbook and few potions that Malron gave him. He remembered as he held the spell book the many hours and days were spent with his mentor on learning the spells. Malron was the greatest wizard at his time and it helped Draco pulled away the flap and started towards the direction of Madington, trying not to draw too much attention to him.

After the sight of his town started slowly fading away his survival skills started to kick started a strong pace until he felt like he was being followed. He started becoming more and more worried as each passing second eased on. Maybe it's the wind, he thought. Or maybe his survival skills were too rusty and playing tricks on him. It was a long time since he left the tribe, only to go hunt but that was only on the borders, not as far out as turned fully around to make sure and only saw the light falling snow behind him slowly. He quickly turned back to see Velron smirking at him. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" He asked, playing it out to be such a heartache on noticed a medium sized pack on Velron's back. "Going somewhere?"Draco asked.

"I fear you will need a companion to accompany you on your journey."Velron said.

"How do you know such things?"He asked, truly puzzled on where he would found that out.

"A good friend would know these things." He replied. Draco knew this to be true, for both of them went through the stages of childhood and adulthood together in the tribe." Well shall we go?" Draco asked with a smile on his lips.

They set up camp when the sun was almost setting the next day and they already came to the edge of the forest. They tried to make a small burning fire to keep warm. The snow and wind picked up when they were trying to start the fire, so instead they both made a makeshift shelter to block the wind. They ate some dried meat which they packed and listened to the crisp chill of the wind blow. "So, how many more days of travel do we have?" Velron asked, for he didn't know much of the lands outside of the White Wood boundaries either. "Four days on a well run." Draco replied. Silence filled between them again. "Who will lead the White Wood's army and patrols??" Draco roared in confusion, forgetting that he wasn't only next to a friend, but the one who controls most of the camp. "My absence is filled by the 2nd in command, Aleron Forestwake, I will get you to Madington and return back home, but I wanted my elven eyes to rest on the city once in my life and I believe I won't get another chance for a long, long time." Velron replied. Madington was said to be a city of great beauty, though small, everyone around the world came to see this mysterious city. "I will not stop you from your quest trust me." Velron assured. Draco also understood that this was a change for both him and his companion. Velron's duties seemed to keep him around the camp and really no where else. They both silently started going to bed for the long trip ahead, understanding the other to be tired all ready and leaving that conversation at that.

They slept through the night and woke with the sun rising above the trees. This morning they ate a quick breakfast and started off again. At least a good foot of snow or more welcomed them that morning. The wind started to pick up, once they were on their way the snow started to fall in a blind fury of white specks through the more sparse forest. "Snow came early!" Velron screamed over the loud wind.

"Hopefully snow will end early and it won't be too bad." Draco tried to encourage. The lands always had big fall and spring, but usually very small winter and summer.

"Are you sure it's four days travel?" Velron bellowed back.

"Maybe six now if the snow doesn't let up." Draco replied. They continued on, trying to get through the piling snow. They kept going uninterrupted until Draco saw Velron trip and fall head first into the snow. Draco stopped and helped him up, shaking off some of the snow on his clothes. "There's something in the snow." Velron replied as they both looked for a minute.

"Clear it out so we can see." He ordered as Draco pulled his sword and activated the fiery powers of it, melting the snow easily away and showing a smaller wooden door covered by grass and moss. The only way the elves could see it so good was a rusty black ring that was outside of it to lift it up. They both looked at it for a few. "Interesting." Draco finally said. Velron pulled on the ring to lift the door up, but after a few tugs it seemed to be locked from the inside.

"Are you so sure you want to go down?" Draco asked.

"It might lead us to Madington faster than the snow." Velron replied. He started kicking at the door and finally broke a hole in it large enough to reach his hand in there and unlock it. "I have a bad feeling about this; I don't think we should go down." Draco started but it was too late. Velron hopped down into the hole as Draco followed. The fire on Draco's sword gave some light to the reasonably dark hallway, but it was useless as he deactivated it and let their elven eyes adjust to the dark. He saw the tunnel headed towards the direction of the town. "What if it leads to an ambush or even worse if it is another guild?" Draco asked. Velron smiled. "Well then it will be even more fun, we haven't had a good fight since the three years war." He replied. Velron referred to the war where the elves of the tribes fought for their tribes' survival. All the tribes were killed off by each other and the only elven tribe left was the White Wood. It took two years for the war to end and another year to clean up the mess and start over. If we have another fight, I don't think I want it like that fight, Draco thought as he went on.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests

The tunnel was pitch black without the elves infravison to guide them down. It changed up a lot, sometimes becoming very tight and others making it a little wider, many hours went uneventful until they approached a very wide and tall chamber. Various crates were piled together in a small section of the chamber and a small fire pit with a blanket near the crates was also seen. The blanket seemed to be of heavy bear fur. Both elves went to the fire first and examined the dieing coals inside of it. It had some heat to it but not a lot left. "At least a few hours old?" Velron asked as Draco seemed to agree with that conclusion. They then both went to the crates and started to break into them. Tightly packed inside of some were arrows and sets of armor and weapons. "This is enough supplies for an army." Velron said, cracking open another crate of seeming fresh food. Draco pulled out a set of armor and examined it. It didn't have a crest of a town or a symbol of a tribe anywhere. He put it back in and tried to fit it as well as he could.

"I hope Madington is close by." Draco said.

"I fear this may be more than a simple tunnel." Velron murmured. They decided to set up camp in this spot tonight. Draco was the unfortunate one who had to do the first guard duty in the tunnel. He kept trying to stay awake, sometimes dozing off a little. He pulled out his sword and looked at it, hoping maybe the sword would keep his mind awake. He remembered how he found this magnificent sword. During the three year war, Velron and Draco were sent on a special quest to eliminate the captain of the tribe of the Rushing Waters. Draco sneaked into the tent with ease, avoiding all the guards. He remembered that night clearly. The captain was at his table reviewing maps and plans. Draco came in from behind with a dagger and put it to his neck. He savagely killed him and threw the corpse out of the chair. Draco retrieved the maps and documents, almost leaving until he saw what the captain had as his blade. The blade was so magnificent to Draco that he stole it also and ran back to the White Wood camp. He told not a soul about the sword or where he got it, but the important thing was that he found the battle plans of the last threat to them. They read and planned off of them and killed them all, finally ending the war. Draco still had nightmares to this day of the screams of the women and children he killed with that blade. But he remembered that he was a different person then, and that it was for his and the tribes survival. He changed after that, he put down his ruthless killing ways and decided to kill for the better of the world, not for the savage ways his tribe tried to teach to that generation of warriors. He remembered the old leader, Kalin Mudfist, teaching the tribe to live like that. Soon after he died of old age and Malron was appointed the spot. His reflecting was interrupted by a light of a torch that could barely be seen. Draco roused up Velron and they both went to the farthest corner away from the noise. Out came it seemed common humans, dressed up in loud clanking plate mail with sharp points all over the armor. Their armor looked rusty colored and on it seemed to be a tribe or group insignia, a deep red sword with yellow light surrounding it. They also had rusty color spiked gloves and odd looking weapons. Roughly 10 or 13 filled the room, all not noticing the elves. "Where are those men?" One of them asked in a rougher human tone in the common language. All of them seemed to have huge muscles and stand to be at least six foot tall. Their odd appearance gave them away to the two elves. "Battleragers." Draco whispered as soft as he could to Velron. They both knew this band of men, rumored to use anything and everything to kill a man and they all were good at battle and could easily evened the odds of any. "They should be here soon, check the fire and the crates." One ordered. The one barking orders had gruesome scars and it looked like he only had one eye. All of the men ruffled around through things and looked around, still for some reason not noticing the elves watching them. A few more moments went by when a thing in black robes, human sized, strolled in. A deep black hood covered his head and he had an odd staff that he walked with. It had a skull head on top and it was cut out to hold a crystal. "Calradon, you're late." The one eyed man spoke, extending his hand toward him in a friendly handshake.

"Lets make this quick, do you have it?" The robed man asked in a very deep dark tone. He extended a boney hand towards the Battlerager. The man gave him a bag and looked at the others who cowered behind him in obvious fear, maybe making sure none of them ran in fear. Both elves understood that wasn't the Battlerager ways though, they thought fear to be a weakness that should be ignored as a child. The robed man opened the bag and quickly sealed it again, then put it on a loop on his belt. "It is finished." He said and started to turn around.

"That is all?" The man asked behind him.  
"Don't rush success, tell your master he has proven himself and he will be saved, maybe even have a seat on my council." The robed man said and started to keep walking.

"Wait a moment." An invisible voice was sounded beside the elves. It seemed the wall moved a little and another man materalizied by the elves. He drew a long slender cutlass at them that seemed to gleam off the torch light. "We have guests." He stated. Velron, bow in hand and arrow ready, shot off an arrow at the black robed man. The arrow whizzed through the air and it shot right through the robed man, not even effecting him. The one eyed Battlerager let a war cry off and drew a long two handed sword, the other Battleragers drawing battleaxes and broadswords. Draco pulled out his Flametounge and started battle with the man wielding the cutlass. He parried the left slash and another high slash as Draco started chanting the midst of a spell. Draco parried left, left, then another right as he pointed his finger at the man, finishing the spell. A poison dart shot out and hit the man square in the stomach. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground. The acid started pumping into the wound and made more and more pain for him. Draco raised his sword high until a Battlerager appeared and tried to take a swing at Draco. He slashed low with the battleaxe as Draco jumped over it and closer to him. Draco tried to slash as the Battlerager came back down low faster than he expected and he had to roll away or get slashed in the hip. He rolled to his feet and jumped up with the velocity, stabbing the man in between his plate mail plates. It seemed to be a minor wound until an arrow whizzed by again and entered the back of the Battleragers neck, going straight through and making him breath heavily. He fell but Draco didn't watch as he was on another Battlerager quickly. This Battlerager was sloppy with his swings, one swing came up so high he cleaved the head off another of his group without him knowing it. In anger, he punched out with the spiked glove, missing Draco and sticking the wall firmly as Draco rolled away from it. The man tried to pull his arm free and block the Draco's incoming sword but the elf smacked down the sword and cleaved the Battlerager's arm cleanly off, the arm slumping down and his stub bleeding badly. The strong man took up the fight still with tears of pain in his eyes. He started to charge just as another arrow whizzed by and struck him in his undefended head. With 3 out of 12 Battleragers dead, the black robed man called out a piercing roar of silence that stopped all in their actions. "We must not shed another man's blood tonight enough has been shed." Calradon ordered. Velron started to visibly shake horribly, dropping his bow and falling to his knees. "Drop your weapon,elf."He spat in distaste at the mention of the race. Velron started shaking even worse now and started to twist and turn very oddly on the floor. "No black magic shall destroy these men, leave now and I shall end them." The one eyed Battlerager ordered. After that command was issued, it seemed the man Calradon was pleased and stopped. He turned around and started to walk out as the other man followed, pulling out the poison dart and spitting at Draco. "We will meet again." He threatened. The ten Battleragers smiled evilly at the sight of Velron defenseless on the ground. "Get the other." The one eyed man chuckled and he started to the stumbling Velron."No!" Draco protested and he started out by slashing one of them and hitting the man deep in the side. Draco activated his fire powers and burned him internally. He ripped out his sword quickly and met the next man. The elf went on the defense again as he started spell casting once more. "Devil man, fight with honor!" A Battlerager spat before the spell was complete. Out of nowhere, a slow green gas started to fill the room quickly. Draco held his breath and grabbed Velron to start dragging him out of the room. The horrible, acidic smell started making the Battleragers stop and throw up on the ground, all of them it seemed felt the effects. Draco dragged Velron down the hall away from the cloud and slowly brought the elf up. They both caught their breath and heard the cries of the men echo off the walls and into their ears. A now steady Velron started to draw his sword, remembering he dropped his bow, and waited for Draco as he turned off his sword's fire. A few moments later the gagging and speaking seemed to stop all together. "Investigate?" Velron asked. Draco nodded and they both started towards there, cautiously at first. It seemed all the Battleragers were all spread out in their own pools of vomit, and only the one eyed Battlerager was left. He tried to be strong and get up but it seemed he didn't have the strength. The huge man grabbed his sword and started to rise on it. "Be done with me." He ordered to the elves. The two elves looked around, dumbfounded at the scene around them. "I command you to finish me!!" The Battlerager exclaimed, both elves fixed upon the scene that the man created. The man snapped off his armor straps and let it cling to the floor. "First we need answers, what is that thing you gave the man?" Draco asked.

"I won't help your nasty kind, find out yourself and when you do you'll be dead." The man threatened back. He vomited once more and fell back to the ground and started breathing in short breaths. Velron grabbed Draco's shoulder and brought him in close to whisper in his ear. "Let me end him…Now. This sight of his agony is horrible" Velron spat.

Draco whispered back, "he is of value, let him be until we find out what we need." Draco produced some heavy rope and started to tie the Battlerager up and give the weak man some assistance up to his feet. "I ask you again, what was that item?" Draco growled at him. The man's response was spitting into the elf's face, which smelt of blood and bile."If I cannot get my answers, your death will be a slow and painful process and I don't care how close to death you are I'll keep bringing you back." Draco threatened. He pulled out his sword again and started making half circled swipes around the man, who posted on the wall. After a few moments, Draco slashed into the man's side deeply and made him cry out. "Elf we train harder than this! You will have to do worse to get me to speak!" He spat. Draco took the challenge and activated his fire powers for the last time that day and burned into the man deeply. "You won't win, magic is for the weak who cannot win any way else!" The man challenged. Velron came in with the butt of his dagger and smacked the man square in the nose, making a loud cracking sound. Draco let his blade slide out as the man fell and waited more. "I give. What is it you wish?" The man asked. Draco and Velron's eyes widened, usually it was a lot harder to get them to speak. Draco cleaned the blood of his sword on the Battlerager's face, noticing Velron's handiwork broke the man's nose as blood flowed freely out like a red river. "You know what I want." Draco stated bluntly. The man slumped on the floor more and more now. "The object is not of importance, it's the man who wields it. That man is combining the different tribes and races together by fear. He forces us to make weapons and he leeches out of everything we do." He confessed.

"That's a start, but the object also is needed to be known." Draco stated.

"It is still not important." He replied.

"How many are under him?" Velron blurted in.

"So far, seven." He stated.

Velron took this time to grab his bow and rejoin the conversation.

"Still what of this object, what did that hold in this?" Draco persisted.

"It will not matter when you're all dead." The Battlerager threatened again.  
"We shall see." Draco sighed and he roughly picked up the man. "What are you doing, where are you taking me??" He fretted.

"You will be our guide out here, and when we reach town you will be arrested and then turned into the guards." Draco stated and continued on.

"Do you think I really know these tunnels??" The big man complained.

"Better than us I would assume." Velron stated. They kept going with the barely alive Battlerager and soon found the right way yet again

Chapter 3

Madington

"And you said four days." Velron teased. It was two more uneventful days in the tunnel and the three stood at the trapdoor. The Battlerager was bandaged now and seemed to be moving a little better. His armor and weapon were still left behind, but even his sheer size scared both elves a little. Light streamed through a crack in this trap door also which told them all it was to the surface. The Battlerager, Tolric his name that he told the elves after days of asking, reported, "it seems clear up there." Draco poked him up the hole and followed close behind to make sure he didn't do anything, Tolric's bindings being freed. Velron followed up and they got a good look around this new room. It seemed to be a normal house, having a bed that was close to the trap door, a table with five or six chairs around it, and two windows in this room. It was only this room which seemed to serve as an every thing room. A stove was in here with several pots and pans over it and close by to the trap door was a hearth. They looked around a little more and then all their attention was directed to the window closest to them. Sunlight streamed in this room and it didn't feel or seem like winter, but what was even odder was a man's eyes went wide and he ran from the window. Tolric took this distraction and bolted for the door, opening it wide and almost escaping until he stopped at the sight of humans with pole arms pointed at him, tips straight at him. He went back into the room as it flooded with human men wearing shining plate armor and all drawing some type of a weapon at the men. Draco reacted by drawing his sword and Velron also drew his bow at them, arrow coming up in a flash. "What madness is this?!?" Tolric boomed deeply after tense moments passed. A man with a broadsword and a great helm with red streaks of paint pointing towards his face come forward from the group. His armor wore the sign of some town, the picture of a gleaming sword pointing diagonally and another pointing opposite. "I am Averlon, captain of the Backin enforcers, and I place you men under arrest." He informed them, the captain waving his hand back and then forward towards the three. "On what charges?" Velron and Draco asked in complete unison. Three men also came out of the group with handcuffs and started to cuff the men. Averlon reached into his armor and pulled out a piece of parchment and started to unroll it while this was happening. "Your charges are ten counts of murdering men, two counts of attempted murder for Lord Calradon Blackhand and his captain Dellon, and one count of treason." Averlon finished and replaced the parchment. "You are mad! We have done nothing of this kind!" Velron roared.

"Enough Velron, this man has a job to do in life also." Draco calmly reasoned as he put his sword in its sheath and accepted the cuffs. Velron reluctantly put his bow around him and accepted his cuffs also. Tolric was the only objector, but even a bloodthirsty fighter knew when he was outnumbered. He accepted his cuffs also, making the man jump behind him by acting like he was going to attack. He thought that action was enough to hold his pride in. The three men were escorted out of the house by ten or twelve guards, which was only surrounded outside by houses with acres of crops. They walked down the dusty dirt road and across a small bridge with a small under it flowing lazily. They took a turn into a building on the left. Once inside they saw that had a small counter with men across it taking some type of orders or calls. A guard opened the small counter door and they walked through. They went behind the tellers and entered another room. Many guards sat around and talked or played games. This room seemed to be medium size, with several chairs and tables, six of the guarding group of men sat down at tables and joined conversations or games. They were then led into another room and four men stripped them of their armor and weapons. The guards piled their equipment into a corner and locked them all up in separate cells. Only a few small bars built for Sun was their only source of light.

After a night passed, Draco heard the first voice in awhile. Tolric kept murmuring, "my master will come for me." Draco and Velron watched as two or three guards shuffled through their things and looked at them, sometimes flashing them an evil smile of greed. Draco put his head in his hands and blew a long sigh. "My master will come." Tolric murmured once again, but this time his head faced the stone wall. "Tolric I hate to say it, but I think your "master" deserted you." Draco grimly murmured. They were all startled by the wooden oak door slamming open and another guard with a whip coming in. When Draco had his head down, one guard had replaced his crude sword with Draco's it seemed. The man whipped the thief and dug deeply into his leg. "What did I tell you about their equipment!?!? You're lucky I don't kill stupid fools like you who can't take orders!" He roared and whipped the guard in the face and drew deep cuts. The guard whimpered and threw the sword off his belt, replacing it with his old one. The man with the whip turned to the other guards and stared them both in the eyes. "What are you looking at!?!?! Get back to work!! That's what I paid you for!!" He roared as the two guards started going to some task or job at hand. The whipper gave one last kick to the downed guard and left the room. One guard came over and stalked around Tolric's cage like the prey teasing the predator. He spat out curses at him and called him things like "savage" and "wild dog." The man even had the guts to stick his hand in there and touch Tolric's scarred eye. With that motion, Tolric grabbed his arm and twisted it. The man screamed out in pain as Tolric took the twisted arm and slammed it on the bars, breaking it even more and making the bone cut out of the skin. Before the other guard could react, Tolric pulled the guard in close and snapped his neck as the other cried about his arm. The last guard grabbed a pole arm to try and stick Tolric inside the cage. The guard stopped as a dart came out of nowhere and stuck him deep inside his side, pumping acid into him. Tolric took the chance and pulled the pole arm right out of the guard's hands. He turned the pole around and stuck the guard through the skull, quickly dropping him. The other guard still cried about his broken arm and squirmed on the floor. Tolric dragged him in to reach his keys and took the whole key ring. It had multiple keys and it took Tolric three or four tries until the gate swung free. The sobbing guard was picked up by Tolric and thrown into the jail cell with the door slammed behind him, locking him in. Tolric grabbed a guards' sword and put on a set of the armor one of them had. "You're going to free us, right?" Draco asked hastily. The big man shrugged his shoulders and started for the door. He then grinned widely, which meant trouble for Velron and Draco. Tolric grabbed the key ring and threw it in a long arm's reach of Draco. "Good travels!" He cried in glee and left for the door. "You dumb man!! Did you not learn your lesson from your friend!?!?" The whippers deep voice was heard through the closed door. It didn't take long until the sounds of battle started. Draco looked around for something to give him the extra inch or two to grab the keys. He finally found a sword nearby his cell. He easily reached out and grabbed the sword, then went back over and hooked the keys over the sword and slid them toward his waiting hands. A guard was thrown into the room, busting through the oak door and falling to the ground face first, a blood puddle forming by his head. Draco attempted at the lock and finally got it free as he handed the keys over to Velron. When Velron unlocked himself, Draco all ready had his sword and his equipment on. He stole the dead guard's helm and armor and disguised himself as one of the guards. He slipped the chainmail vest over his elven chainmail tunic as Velron followed suit and slipped the chain over his leather armor. Then they both walked out into the open room and braced themselves for battle.

It seemed like nothing compared to when they first got in. Guards were all over the place, some groaning to get up as others stayed there being motionless. It seemed Tolric did his share in this room, using everything as a weapon and leaving nothing in his wake. The next door seemed untouched as they walked through the mass of groaning men. The men had all types of injuries and it was very hard to walk through the mass of the twenty or so men that lay on the ground. They opened the door and to their prayers found the tellers unharmed. They quickly shut the door and started for the exit until a voice made them stop and turn. "Where are you two thinking you're going?? We haven't switched shifts yet." A man behind the counter called out. Both elves turned slowly in fear of being sighted as a fake.

"The captain gave us orders to investigate a house on the hill, we will be back soon." Draco lied. The man bought it and just waved them off to their doings and returned to his own. They walked to the door and were met by a warm blanket of sunlight.

Chapter 4

A Wakeup Call

The town was rumored to be beautiful, everyone from miles wanted to come and see the splendors of Madington. Whoever said this was obviously wrong. They both knew this wasn't Madington. It seemed to have a jail, a tavern, a tailor, a blacksmith, and a general store all lined in one street.

"Where are we?" Velron asked, purely confused. Draco pulled out the map that he still hid away and tried to find out. "This town isn't even on the map!!" He concluded in surprise. Both looked around like they didn't even know they were on land anymore. "We need to get rid of this armor somehow; maybe we can drop it back off at the abandoned house and come back for some information." Draco planned as Velron nodded his approval. They went off to the house they remembered very clearly and entered inside. They opened the trap door and removed the armor, throwing it down there and closing the door.

They started making their way back to town. After a short walk, they approached a large wooden door with a sign above it stating this was the Bards Inn. As they approached the door, it flung wide as a figure was thrown out by two muscled man. The two elves made it past the bouncers as they heard shouts and threats of if that man ever came back in that day. From the sounds of it, Draco thought the man should stay away. The tavern seemed to be two stories with a balcony on top and more tables and chairs. A bar was on the right side and more tables and chairs were all around the room. Directly to their right was what seemed (and smelled) to be the area where people could relieve themselves. Only a few men sat at a table this day as Draco and Velron sat a few tables away. A reasonably attractive looking waitress came over and greeted them with a warm feeling of the Southern lands. "Afternoon men, what shall it be today?" She asked with a warm smile afterwards. It seemed she had abundance of smiles to give.

"Ale for both, the cheap stuff only. Also some bread and some of your meat that's on special will do us good." Draco announced as the waitress nodded and walked towards an older looking bartender. "Where did you get money?" Velron asked, puzzled.

"Malron would never leave me without a little gold in my pouch." Draco chuckled and Velron shared in on a good laugh. A few moments went by and the waitress came back with some ale and bread. They dived into it and quickly finished it off. "So, what now?" Velron asked

"Well, we should get out of this town as soon as possible and also find the fastest means of transportation." Draco reasoned. Some roasted duck also came over to the hungry men, and their stomachs told them of how long it was since they had only rations to eat. They concentrated on eating, blowing the subject off for the time being. The waitress came over and gathered her tip and money. "Thank you, thank you my lords. Have a grand day in the town of Backin." She gleamed as she quickly walked away.

"Excuse me, miss, what town did you say this was?" Draco asked over her back.

"Backin?" She questioned the men, turning once more to them.

"Ah, yes, yes of course." Draco reasoned with himself. The waitress must think I'm something, Draco thought as he saw the crazed look she gave. Velron gave him a confused look and waited for an answer. "We're in a side town to Madington, and if memory proves me right we should be at least three or four days more." Draco stated.

"Excuse me my lords, but would you like some beautiful music?" A Halfling asked as he came out of nowhere, startling their conversation. He was very small and had less features of a traditonal Halfling, like a smaller stomach and bigger arms. He wore a forest green cloak and seemed to have a very cheerful face with a bright red chubby cheeks and redder hair to match. "No, thank you." Draco politely said, hiding his fearful reaction. It seemed like it didn't matter for the music started behind them as quickly as Draco said no. "So do you think the wizard is going to Madington?" Velron asked over the music. The music aburtley stopped and the Halfling butted in again. "My lord's, whoever this wizard is he couldn't go to Madington yet or else he would have to brave the ice chunks in the river Monachake." He stated and quickly went back to the music. Draco felt stupid as he remembered. " He is right, the river would be hard to cross during this time, our trip would be-," Draco stopped as he looked down and saw another Halfling with a dagger on the knot of his belt loop to his gold pouch. Velron reacted as he tried to grab the cutpurse but failed miserably as the Halfling slipped out of his grasp. Velron jumped up from his seat and chased after him towards the door. Draco grabbed the flute player and held him up high, stopping any attempt of escape. Velron didn't catch the cutpurse, but he put a boot to his back and helped him through the door, making him fall to the ground and smack it hard. The bodyguards grabbed hold of the elf to stop any more punishment on the lucky theif as he ran away. Velron rejoined Draco at the table as the Halfling was kicking his legs wildly. "Put me down! I'm innocent!" He cried in horror.

"Sure you were." Draco said as he pointed towards the door with his free hand.

"No please don't take me away! I'm an innocent poor man!" He cried out as they walked towards the door. "Back to the house?" Velron asked as Draco nodded.

The struggle back to the abandoned house was tough, stretching the time from a five minute walk to a thirty. The streets were dead so they went with no more interruptions. The house was located again and they opened the door with the Halfling desperately grabbing the frame of the door, but Velron pulled him in like a small child. They tied him to one of the chairs as the Halfling cried still "free me! I'm innocent!" The elves ended this by throwing him down the trap door and making him smash into the armor down below. They shut the door and once it was closed the cries sounded like mere whispers. "Let's leave him." Velron joked as he pretended to walk towards the door.

"No please don't leave me to die down here!" A whisper cried from below.

"Do you think he'll know his way to the river?" Velron asked. The trap door was beginning to open as Draco ended it by jumping on the door and making the Halfling fall to the ground with a groan.

"Possibly but he wont help us that easily." Draco protested, pushing against the door and making it close once more.

"I know where it is! I can find you help! There is a caravan going across the river anyway and they are looking for guards to help them. They are paying a good price also! Their caravan is a little way from the tavern and I know where they are." The Halfling cried out.

"Shut your mouth thief." Velron called out as Draco stopped him. Draco got off the trap door and helped the Halfling out. "If you do anything stupid…" Draco threatened, leaving it open for the Hafling's imagination. His threat was followed by the dumb bobbing of the Halfling's head.

"Lead us there." Draco ordered as the Halfling made haste and started off.

They all reappeared into the tavern and were led to the group at the table. "Is this the caravan group who needed guards?" The Halfling asked in a scared voice because of Velron and Draco staring him down.

"Ah yes, yes we needed some, ye three applyin for me job?" The man asked. What the three didn't see since his back was turned was he was a dwarf, with fiery red hair and a beard to match. He had a warhammer he carried on his back and he wore chain mail. "Elves!! We have come down to only elves!?!" The dwarf roared so roughly that his one horned helmet that was loose shook all over. It was well known most dwarfs didn't like elves. The horn stood straight out and on it seemed to be caked on a little dried blood "Well we need to be leavin soon, I guess ye all hired, but for half price only for, these are me crew of the caravan." The dwarf started going down the table and introducing people. "This is me brother Dalic Stonehammer." The dwarf said pointing to another dwarf who looked pretty much the same except Dalic wore no helm. "Barrick Woodsrunner, our archer of the group." The Dwarf said now pointing to a quieter figure down at the end of the table drinking alone. It seemed he had elfish ears but his body took a more human look to it. He also wore a longsword and a longbow was slung over one shoulder, his leather armor also was visible under his gray cloak. "Durvil Lavellas, me navigator and finest magic user." The dwarf pointed to a Human wearing blue robes and a black rod stuck out on his belt. Durvil nodded towards the three and continued drinking. "Last but not least, our driver Dellrock. He really does nothing except play us a tune from here to there." The Dwarf smiled at the Halfling and offered a friendly wink.

"I'm the driver." Dellrock corrected and gave a slight jab to the dwarf. "And of course me, Mano Stonehammer, leader of the caravan." Mano gleamed at the three.

"Ye names be?" He asked.

"Draco Rackingclaw of the White Wood tribe, this is Velron Eagleclaw of the White Wood also." He stated.

"And we also all know Dormin Ventveal, our bard of the town. Will ye be accompanying us on this trip out?" Mano asked Dormin. He looked to Velron and Draco as he saw their hardened gaze back at him. "Yes, yes of course I would like to go to Madington to share my songs anyway." He announced back.

"Good, good, now that we know each other, me was hopin to get out before tonight?" Mano stated as the group finished their drink and threw coins by their drinks for the waitress. "Surely, the sooner the better," Draco said as they all started to leave the tavern.

It took a few moments to fully load the caravan. The horses were helped out of the stable down the road that Draco and Velron didn't catch. They had four horses for men who wanted to patrol around a little and they had four to pull the wagon. Draco, Velron, Barrick, and Durvil had horses as Mano and Dellrock sat in the driver's seat. Dormin and Dalic were stuck in the cart with the many trinkets, weapon, and armor that sat back there. They went out of town on kind of a slow start but it picked up after they got in the routine. The weather was nice and sunny; it seemed the winter was pushed aside. They traveled for at least four hours uneventful until they reached a reasonably wide forest. They all had to get closer to the caravan to stay on the road. The trail seemed to go past eyesight." Ye all keep on guard; we haven't even made ten miles and me aint burying any of ye yet." Mano commanded. The group could sense tenseness around all of them, a feeling of unease and fear. "Dellrock, play us a tune and give me the reins for a few." Mano ordered. Dellrock gave the reins over and produced a gorgeous glimmering flute made of some type of oak, it seemed as perfectly carved as it could get. A rhythmic sound came clearly to all in the group which kept them going and made all produce a small smile on their faces. They stopped as they saw an odd sight. A man was running towards them, seemingly out-of-breath, and the only thing he had was a club-like stick. "What troubles you good sir?" Durvil asked. His answer came in the form of five or six orcs coming up behind the man. "We got little fun boys!" Mano cried out as all pulled out weapons and held their position. Barrick and Velron pulled out bows and started shooting arrows at the orcs. Barrick missed once with an arrow, but pulled out another and stuck one in his side, slowing him. Velron killed one on the spot, hitting him square in the head, he pulled out another arrow and shot it at the wounded one, hitting him in the other side and slowing him even more. Mano stopped the caravan as he saw Dalic jump out of the back with axe raised and in a full sprint to the closest orc. "That poor unlucky orc..." Mano joked. Draco followed close by on horse, sword in hand. Barrick drew his sword and charged also. Velron picked off another orc with his bow, bringing the total to four. The orcs started to stop the chase, wide eyed and scared. They started to turn around and run as Dalic got close enough to jump in front of them all and do a full circle with his battle axe widely out. He cleaved the legs fully off one orc as the other three started to dodge the swing and run faster. Draco slashed one on the back and head as it fell to the ground and squirmed around on the ground. He tried to raise his sword in defense as Draco made his horse rear up and stomp the orc's head into the ground. Dalic swung at another orc, cutting his weapon arm off. The orc cried out as Dalic grabbed its head and started smashing it into the closest tree trunk. Even after the thing was dead, Dalic kept smashing to make sure he was. The last orc was a game for the group as Durvil charged over it with his horse. "See boys, we got nothin to worry about in these woods." Mano gleamed at the group. He said it too soon, for five more orcs riding hairy, massive dogs came towards them. "Wargs" Mano mumbled to himself, the whole group was very familiar to these animals and their riders. A warg came out from behind the caravan and took a swing at the still playing Dellrock. The rider came so close that the Halfling fell over and dropped his flute, making it clank and roll backwards a little until coming to a full 's eyes went huge as he saw this new sight. "Dellrock is mad now." Mano sighed, totally calm of the fighting going on. Dellrock pulled out a mace and started to fight this enemy. He dodged a swipe and jumped full force onto the orc, making him fly off his mount and hit the ground together. He struck wherever he could get, finally stopping the struggle. The warg came in from behind, pinning him to the ground. He thought he was a goner, until a dagger stuck through its skull from above and it stuck through to almost his mouth. Dellrock looked up to see Dormin on top, pushing the warg off with his weight. It fell to the ground as Dellrock nodded his thanks and went to retrieve his flute. He brushed off the dirt as another orc riding warg came over and pounced on him again, making him drop his flute once again and pinning him to the ground again. Yet again, the Halfling saw his life flash before his eyes, the warg's warm and stinky breath breathing heavily on him, drool from his mouth falling on the Halfling's face. Until it was Mano now, who gave a battle cry and barreled over the orc off his mount and away from the Halfling. Mano drove his horned helm in deep and with his battle axe scored two hits before the orc was done. The warg looked up for a second, having a delayed reaction of his master being off him. He looked at Dellrock once again, but the Halfling couldn't muster the strength to get his arm free and smack it with his mace. It was Dormin again jumping to the rescue, jumping on top of the warg. The warg turned to see his second meal on his back, but that was the last thing he saw as a dagger slam into his skull deep and kill him. It took Dormin and Dellrock to pull the warg of as Dellrock got his flute again and put it away. Mano pulled the orc free off his horned helm and the three watched the others.

Draco got into a small swordfight with one, deflecting a low slash towards his horse. He deflected another slash towards him from a different warg rider as he forgot the wargs. Both took a chunk out of the horse's sides, making the horse fall to the ground and Draco with it. He rolled back to his feet and kept all the attack away with a full circle to deflected all the swords and bites towards him. Dormin was seen coming up on one, jumping as high as he could and taking his dagger the length of the orc's spine and making him fall off his mount. He helped the orc off as he mounted and this warg also turned to see the Halfling mount him. Draco took the chance and cleaved its head off, the body falling neck first as Dormin slid off and took up the fight with Draco. Only three remained now as they were barking orders in their own language. They formed up in a triangle formation and started slowly backing up. Velron took a point blank shot and dropped another orc, hitting him square in the chest. With that move, the orcs charged instead. Barrick charged by on his horse, his sword sticking into the warg's eye with great aim and making the warg crash to the ground with his sword still stuck. Velron shot at another warg charging close to him, killing him and making his rider fly off and hit the ground face first. Dalic came down on the orc with his battle axe on the orc's back, killing him. The last rider watched this unfold and started to retreat back. Velron took up the charge, hitting the warg in the flank at a point blank range and making his rider fly off and hit a tree trunk. The orc seemed paralyzed as the caravan rode closer towards the orc and the group circled around him. His arms and legs weren't moving, but his eyes did most of the moving at that time. "What a shame." Durvil evilly smiled as the group stood around and checked each other out. "Everyone ok?" Mano asked. Draco pointed to his horse dead horse a little ways back on the trail. "Well looks like Draco will be with us." Mano replied. They looked around and it seemed that just then Dellrock noticed a wound on his stomach. He made a loud groan as he saw the blood stream down from the wound. "Make room for him in the back, Durvil will fix him up." Mano ordered as they made a small space and Durvil started fixing up the Halfling. Mano took the reins and Draco took the open horse as they continued on. They took one last glance around for the man who was fleeing away and they didn't locate him, so they continued down the road. Dellrock was soon fixed up, Durvil jumping out and announcing, "It's only a minor wound, he'll live to see another day." Draco and Durvil took time to switch as Draco took a seat with Mano and Dormin. Dellrock would've played his flute, but he was in no mood to play. Mano joked around as he grabbed it and gave the reins to Dormin for a minute. He tried to play a note on it, only making a shrill shrieking sound and the laughter of all the group, "Stupid fairy boy flute." He mumbled and threw back to a laughing Dellrock.

"So for fun, who got the most kills?" Durvil asked.

"Velron." Most of them said in unison. Mano retook the reins and quickly started shouting to Barrick. "You mean you let the elf outshoot your boy!?!" Barrick turned around and looked the dwarf in the eyes with a grim tone. "It will be the day when I see one of your kind shoot a bow, dwarf. " Barrick threatened, smiling at the dwarf's blustering face. "Ye don't hear it much because ye get killed after ye see it." Mano grumbled back, making Barrick's smile even wider.

Night fell on the group again as they set up camp for the night. They all helped at tasks and quickly fell asleep, except for Draco and Dormin, who were the unfortunate ones on the first guard. Dormin seemed to pick at the small campfire they made with a stick blankly. "Why do you still want me here? Let me return back to my home where I belong, and not chasing something not my own." He finally said, throwing the stick into the forest around them. Draco stopped throwing rocks down the road and turned to see the Halfling. "You're taking me to the wizard. I know you know where he is." Draco stated.

"You're wasting your time, I know nothing more, I got you a ride, I'm innocent!" He cried out, quickly getting up and walking away towards a tent. He opened it and walked in, shutting the flap behind him. A few quiet moments went by until Draco heard another tent open up across the fire. Durvil came out, taking a seat by the fire. "He is right, you know." Durvil said in the elven language, kind of odd for a human to learn it.

"How do you know so well?" Draco asked back in the elven language also.

"You see, when you have the knowledge of the arcane, it tends to seem like you can do anything with a simple spell of sorts." Durvil chuckled at that. Draco still wasn't amused, turning his back on the wizard. "I used a detect lie spell, the whole time he was telling the truth." Durvil said. Draco still sat there, quiet and thinking very deeply about this wizard and what he might do if he was to get out of line. "Who, or what should I say, is it you're looking for?" Durvil asked Draco.

Draco turned to face the wizard and looked him right in the eyes. "I'm looking for an old friend." Draco stated, turning his back to him once again.

"That's a lie." Durvil responded. Draco cursed himself for not remembering who he was talking to. "You're joking, I said the truth." Draco lied to him. Silence was behind him again. "So I did, but Durvil is true and I know he is a good man. Whatever happened that day was not his doing. If you're truly of the good heart, you'd know what to do." He left Draco and returned to his tent. Draco turned and watched him shut the flap. Mano came out of the other tent and took Draco's guard post for the rest of the night. Offering him a little nod as Draco entered the tent and fell right asleep.

Many miles away, Calradon and his 2nd in command Delvron, stood at the ferry over the River Monachake. The night was crisp and clean as they waited for the ferry's return. Five other men with red cloaks and chainmail stood with them. "So where are the other two lone riders?" Calradon asked, referring to the the seven men who patrolled the lands of Madington and protected them from evil. "The other two thought wealth and power wasn't the "honorable" way to go." The leader said, rubbing his rough and scratchy mustache.

"What a shame." Calradon sighed. The long ferry could be seen now coming over the river, so Calradon produced an object with a black rag over it. "Give this to the elf." Calradon ordered, handing it to the leader and the leader handing it off to another guy. That guy opened up the rag and greedily took a peek inside. "A mirror?" He asked, a little more loudly than he wanted.

"Take a closer look." Calradon offered. The man opened it up more and looked deeper into it. In a blink of an eye almost, he disappeared and the mirror fell to the ground almost as fast. The leader threw the rag on top, wide eyed and scared. He gave Calradon a nod, picked up the object with shaking hands, and turned to see the young and youthful man on the ferry. "Do not fail me." Calradon threatened and the now four men bowed low and walked onto the ferry. Calradon and Delvron turned back to the forest behind them and started to walk onto the trail away from Madington. "Why aren't we going back to Madington??" Delvron asked.

"I need to get more men for my army." Calradon stated. They kept going down a little ways in silence until Calradon stopped him. He pulled out his famous cutlass and looked around alert. "Be easy, just in case they fail I trust you to finish the job for them." Calradon started off. He pulled out a gold ring with a red ruby and silver lining into a gargoyle demon. Delvron started looking deeply into the item, having to pull himself away from its powerful callings. "Draco will be in our hands with this, sometimes not even someone as powerful as I can resist its call." Calradon said.

"So how am I supposed to give this to him?" Delvron asked. Calradon took down his black hood, letting his long white hair fly in the wind. His gray face and deep red and blue mixed eyes made his young body look very old and weathered. Delvron was surprised to see his face, for he rarely saw his old friend's face.

"I trust you to not fail me, so I have given you a powerful monster that I created." Calradon said. Delvron's eyes widened at this. "Zelrock, show yourself." Calradon commanded in the air. Nothing seemed to happen for several moments until it seemed the whole world trembled in fear as it shook the ground. A large rock worked up to at least 10 feet and then started growing limbs and a head. It's bulking from blocked out the Moon itself. "Zelrock does not tier, he will do anything you command." Calradon had to glee at his creation. The golem came to them, making it look even bigger now, and extended his hand and made it into a platform. Delvron started to advance forward, but stopped for a moment and forgot who he was dealing with. He dismissed that thought for the time being and stepped on the platform. He took a breath as he was lifted onto the rock golem's shoulder, He could see for miles it seemed. The trees seemed like small bushes and the river could be seen. The town of Madington could almost also be seen from behind. "Let's go towards South." Delvron ordered as the golem started to walk.

The morning welcomed the group as they ate dried meat for breakfast and started off again. It was uneventful for most the ride in the caravan for Draco. He sat next to Dormin and watched the Halfling stare toward the road where they once were. "I have my sources right now, and I'm letting you free. Don't ask questions, just go if you want." Draco said to his back. The Halfling seemed to perk up just a little bit. Draco left the caravan for the Halfling to think for a few as he was met with a smiling Durvil. He nodded and yelled, "The God's are pleased!" Draco wasn't amused.

"Be happy my friend, you have done a good deed this day." Durvil nodded and smiled stupidly.

"One more word and I will cut you down." Draco threatened and pulled his sword out at him. Durvil pulled out a small black wand almost as quick.

"Step down from that idea." Durvil spat. Both didn't notice, but Mano jumped off the caravan and drew his axe. "We havin troubles?" He asked. Everyone stopped moving and looked toward the triangle of hate that was forming. Velron pulled his bow, instantly choosing to save his companion if it all went wrong, and aimed at Durvil. Barrick broke it all up, drawing his sword at all their weapons. "Put them down! Are you all mad!?!?" He roared. Mano pointed his axe now at Barrick. "Last time me checked, I was the leader." He growled at the half-elf. Dormin finally came out of the caravan. "Guys shut it, I hear something." He harshly whispered. Dalic got off his horse and followed him into the forest. The group watched the two disappear into the forest. 'We're wasting time, lets wait for their return and leave." Barrick calmly said. They all gave one more glare at each other, but all decided that what Barrick said was for the better, they waited anxiously for the other two to return until they saw Dalic running back, grunting and yelling with a dart stuck in his arm and back. "The Halfling tricked me, he shot me and ran!" He roared and ripped the dart out of his arm. It seemed he took that pain well until Mano went behind and tore out the dart in his back, which he didn't expect. Blood flowed in the plentiful as Mano tried to help him into the cart to fix him up. "Draco you can use my horse." Dalic said before he entered the caravan back. Nobody really wanted to ask the dwarf anything, for they all kind of knew what happened. They kept going on for most of the night, really the only thing that happened was many evil looks to everyone for some reason or another.

Night came on them again, this time they camped to the sound of the rushing water. Draco was yet again the only guy on guard. He sat cross legged and had his sword out in front of him. The fire was burning bright this night as he looked deeply into the red hot coals and the yellow flame. He turned his attention soon after to the bright stars in the air. He wondered to himself how many more days of his journey will give him such a view like this. The stars looked magnificent this night and it seemed the sky was filled with them all over. He heard a strange noise and tried as quickly as he could to look back down, only to see nothing out of the ordinary. He looked innocently up again and heard another odd noise, this time from behind the tents. Draco became alert to what was happening and started to walk to a corner of the tents. He peeked over the corner, seeing a man in black robes and him talking out loud. "The minotaur and giants are in?" He asked out loud. To the elf's ears it seemed there was a response, but even his keen ears couldn't pick it out of the rushing waters sound. "Very good, the orcs will bring us close to thousands of numbers, and with the bard out of the way we see no chance of backstabbing in our system." The robed man said. It seemed there was another response but yet again the same result. Draco moved in closer to see if he could catch anything if he got closer. "Have the rider's confront us and we'll slip away, hopefully the main present will get them before they enter Madington, but it wouldn't matter anyway, for they all shall perish and not find the truth." The voice ended and it seemed he fumbled around to put whatever he had out away, Draco followed him as the man went to the front of the tents, nervously looked around, and entered in finally. Draco ran back to the fire and tried to think of who was in that tent. He tried not to think too much about the situation, but it was either one of them, he had a good feeling about who it was, but it didn't matter to him much.

They rose in the morning and had a special breakfast since they were so close to town. They ate eggs and meat and talked among themselves in little groups around the campsite they made. Draco and Velron sat together away from them and talked silently about the sighting Draco made the night before. "You think it was really him?" Velron asked, puzzled and confused. Draco nodded and gave a grim look at the group. "What should we do, they wouldn't believe us over them." Velron sighed. The only answer Draco could give was a shrug of his shoulders. Dalic took a seat with them, his bandages now removed from his arm and hip. "Ye all very quiet, the group is startin to get worried but ye's since the blowout." He quietly said. They both stayed silent as all three looked at the forest line in front of them. "We are leavin soon, so be ready." Dalic said as he got up and left for Durvil and Barrick. "Well I don't know if he is truly with Calradon but if he is, we need to keep our backs checked." Velron said.

"I agree, being bashful isn't in favor right now." Draco smiled. The caravan was loaded again and they started off again. Dalic seemed to be more in front this day then any other, Barrick and Durvil also seemed to be in back more than usual this day also. Draco was on one side of the caravan with Velron on the other. Dellrock pulled out his flute and Mano took the reins as he started to play, but no one was pleased with his music today, no one even attempted a smile at the start of the music. Some excitement rose a little later as the ferryman's house could be seen. They all hastened a little and jumped of their horses, Dellrock staying behind in the caravan. As the rest of the group got closer, they could tell the ferry was not on shore. Mano got in front and knocked hard on the wooden door. Draco kept an eye on Durvil, watching him look around nervously.

"Anyone in here?" Mano asked as he started to knock harder, almost taking the door out. Finally Draco asked, "Durvil what is wrong?" Mano stopped to look at Draco. "Don't start, not now." He pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" Durvil asked giving Draco an evil eye.

"No tell us what you are seeing." Draco commanded.

"Your head on a pole for all to see what kind of vermin you are." Durvil shot back, inching closer to his face to add a kind of fear effect that didn't work.

"Durvil that's enough." Barrick spat.

"What did me-" Mano stopped and turned as the door opened and a man with a brown shirt and a sword on his hip shown. "We be needing a ferry over the river." Mano ordered.

"We're closed." He said and quickly tried to shut the door, but Mano stopped it with his boot.

"Would sixty gold reopen you?" Mano asked. The man gave a scratch of his rough beard and nodded. Mano gave him 30 gold and promised 30 more over the river. The man shut the door and they all waited for a few moments. The door reopened and the man totally changed. He wore shining chainmail and leggings, he wielded a sword and wore a full helm with red arrows zagging up to his face in streaks. Four other men walked out from behind the house. The five men all wore red long streaming cloaks and all had different weapons. They formed a line with and drew out their weapons. The full helm man had a pole arm in his hands, as the two on the right had broadswords and the two on the left had two swords each. Mano slapped his axe flat and issued a low growl at them. "Ye men have a problem that me axe needs fixin?" He asked. It was only seconds later until they broke off and the fight started. Velron had to roll under the legs of one man to miss the broadsword, lifting his leg a little higher to hit him in the groin. The man then folded his legs and fell. Draco also came in, kneeing him in the face and breaking his nose, and started to follow Velron. Both Draco and Velron drew their weapons, but as Draco did this he saw a casual Barrick and Durvil walk into the forest. Mano took on another broadsword man, he dodged a wide sweeping attack, dodging a faster swipe attack back and all the while pushing him closer. The oblivious man kept slashing at the smaller enemy, not noticing land fast fading. He swung one last time, this time Mano pushed the man in the stomach and sent him flying into the river and into the current. He tried to hang on but that only brought a wider smile to Mano's face as he put his heel into the man's hand which sent him down the river. The dwarf leaned on his axe, watching the man fly through the currents like a surfer,

Dellrock and Dalic took on the double sword men. Both parties worked in almost perfect harmony, dodging and swinging together and keeping it tight. It only seemed perfect, for the double sword men forgot one thing, their backs. Draco stabbed a man right through his armor and through the other side. Draco pivoted just right to where he could pick the man up with his sword and slam him back into the hard earth below. The sign he was dead was when he loosened his grip on the two swords. The other man reached out and sliced Draco in the back of his knee, making him fall to one knee. The man went on defense, parrying all attacks towards him. "Barrick help!" Dellrock pleaded in despair. The spearman came in, pole arm leading and almost hitting Draco in the face. Draco deflected another low shot to him, but the spearman came with such power that it knocked him on his back. The man smiled evilly as he dug his heel into Draco's sword arm. Draco grunted and let go of the sword as it was kicked away by the man. Then he stood on top of him and lifted his spear as high as he could. Blood dripped from the tip onto Draco's face, his own blood, as he waited for his life to play before his closed eyes. But almost as quick as it happened the pressure was lifted, the pain was lifted from his body and his fear was calmed. Am I dead, he asked himself in his head. He opened one eye and then the other to see the man gone and chopped in half. Draco didn't take another moment to investigate as he heard the sobs of Mano. The one last guy ran it seemed at first look, Draco thought him lucky, because for what he did was one strike too much. Draco ran and kind of limped over to Velron, Dellrock, and Mano and saw what they circled over. Mano sobbed and held the hand of the strong dwarf, the one he shared his childhood and most of his manhood with. Dalic kept coughing up blood, more and more every second. "Durvil get over here!" Mano cried franticly.

"Mano, Durvil is gone." Draco mumbled.

"The only time I really need him and he's gone!" Mano roared. Mano dropped to his knees and sobbed over and over "you are not going to die." Draco gave the dwarf's axe to him as the dwarf fitted it into his hands across his chest. He nodded his thanks to Draco and tried to talk, only to spit up more blood. "Mano…He's dead. Let him go and rest in the halls of Moraidin." Velron said, referring to the dwarf god of war. Draco put a hand on the Halflings shoulder and the other elf's and the three walked away so Mano could have his peace with his brother. "For only five men, they were tough fighters.." Draco mumbled. As they went past one dead man, Dellrock gave him a kick in the face of who they all found out killed Dalic.

Barrick and Durvil watched the grief and rage in the forest a little ways away. "It wasn't suppose to end like this." Barrick growled.

"Well of course it was, you should've never got close to any of them because you knew this day would come." Durvil stated.

"Dalic died for the cause because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Barrick spat.

"What makes his case any different from any of the other thousand men we have killed on the road?" Durvil asked.

"It's wrong Durvil, we use to be their companions for a long time and now we are killing them." Barrick said.

"Don't go soft on me like the two other riders did, besides they were our cover. They served our purpose and now we need to be rid of them. Besides the blood isn't on our hands." Durvil coolly reasoned.

"It wasn't suppose to end like this." Barrick repeated.

Mano quickly crafted a small boat made of wood and placed Dalic inside. He took his hand one last time and took off a ring, made of mithril it seemed, and put it on his finger. It was etched with the sign of Moraidin on it. Mano closed up the boat and slowly pushed it to the river. It caught up with the current and was taken away. Mano whipped a tear from his eye, trying to look strong. The four entered the small house, finding it to be a terrible mess. Everything was on the floor or broken. They searched around and finally found the dead ferryman piled under many items. They left the house and found the ferry, somehow it came back to the shore, like somebody wanted them to get on. Dellrock pulled up the caravan and left the three horses there. Draco and Velron saddled up and also came on. Mano got off and took the wheel on one side as Draco took the other, turning slowly across the river. It took a few hours, but they made it across and started off again. Dellrock drove but all three could see Mano in the back staring blankly to the fight, rubbing the ring he got from Dalic. "We should be close to Madington." Dellrock said with glee. Velron and Draco smiled but they all looked back to Mano and saw even that news wouldn't snap him out of the trance he was in. The town's at least30 feet tall and about 400 feet wide walls were being seen by now. When they got closer, they could see the guard towers posted on all four corners were easily bigger than the walls. When they approached the road, the Sun's dieing rays glinted off many shining men's armor and ballista bolts. Draco watched as they gave the caravan and the two on horse's very odd looks. They walked on the small dirt path that curved many ways and inclined up. It went left, left , right, then left as it reached a small strip of land that crossed over some type of moat. They approached the huge gates, the Sun being sucked out and darkness covering them. They came to a small opening, just big enough to see through with your eyes, and two brown orbs covered it quickly as they approached closer. "Speak your purpose of which you approach.." He gruffed. Velron and Draco dismounted and came to the hole. "We are here to-" Velron stopped as Draco nudged him.

"Our captain Mano Stonehammer requests to bring his caravan into the grand city of Madington." Draco stated boldly. The man looked around and darted his eyes to each one of them. "I know well of Mano's caravan, but where is he?" The man asked.

"He is of emotional sickness for-" Draco stopped as he heard the dwarf jump down.

"I'm here." Mano called out as he approached the gate,

"Mano, why are we so distraught?" He asked.

"That is a story for the tavern, but for now we are weary and require some good food and a nights rest." Mano stated. The eyes were replaced again with wood and the gates began their slow opening, as the group was let in.

The town of Madington held true to the rumors it had on the city, the town was full of beauty at every corner. As they entered, Draco thought this place to be Heaven after taking first gaze on it. The elves eyes went wide as they tried to sink in the marvels of the town. Merchants lined the cobblestone road, all selling bright and crazy trinkets. The street was full of shouting merchants still at this very late hour. They followed the road to a four way, the left going to a brown barn looking place with guards crawling around at every point of the building, some entering and some leaving. "That's the armory; it's been 40 years since Madington had to go to war and use the building for really anything." Dellrock called from the back. They all looked to see Mano take the lead and go to the right, leading to a tavern with a balcony on top of the third story. "Wait here as I go settle some things real quick." The dwarf ordered and went into the room.

"Sink it in guys; this is the best sight you will see in your guy's long lifetime." Dellrock cheered. It seemed like no evil could be here as peace and happiness flooded them all. They looked around to the people, noticing each had a wide smile on his face or laughing. "The town is so tight that even you could leave out the worlds riches on the road and all will pass by and not even look behind." Dellrock said. They looked more down the road as they saw it went down a hill and went back up again to another set of walls. Some merchants lined the street, but not as packed as the road before. They looked behind the tavern and saw many houses inside the walls, all in straight rows and with at least some type of yard. Many houses were made of stone, where the rich houses were made of wood and had a fenced in yard. People seemed to respect the yards even if it had a fence or not. "Dellrock, what is behind those walls?" Draco asked curiously, pointing to the gates that weren't as big as the main gates but still wide, with the rest of it being a wall that went until it hit the sides of the town's barricade.  
"That's the King's castle, not much of a king though, more like an overseer and peacekeeper. He wakes up every morning before the men go to work and greets them in that tower in the middle of the gates." Dellrock informed, pointing to a tower that went straight up on the wall where the gates met. Mano came out and jumped up on the cart. He took the reins and took the lead as they followed him to a spot by the road closer to the end of the caravan rows. "This is our spot now, your job is complete elves, stay with us if you may." Mano said, giving them the rest of the 15 gold to each of them that they owed.

"Your invitation sounds great, but we should be going to matters of our own." Velron stated. Draco nudged Velron, almost knocking him off his horse. "We should be leaving, but we will stay with you until you depart Madington." Draco corrected. Velron slowly agreed, thinking it better to stay here for awhile and sink in the town's beauty. "Well that's great guys, if you want you could stay in our hotel room, we have a room for five but as you know three of them won't be here." Mano said. Draco couldn't tell if his anger to Durvil and Barrick went over the death of his brother, but he could understand. When Draco was young, he also lost a brother to a battle that was famed through-out the lands to be the worst in the history. "We would be honored to be with you guys." Draco responded. They dropped off the caravan and set it up for the next day. It took a few moments but as the night came they finished. "This is the time for the wizards." Dellrock sighed. Draco and Velron were confused by that statement as Dellrock could tell, so he explained a little better. "The wizards go into the king's tower and lights the line of torches up there. It kind of looks like a blur of lights but when they are finished it looks great." Dellrock finished. They couldn't see the wizards enter the far away tower, but they did see lights flash through the sky like a meteor shower to different points in the town. It finally came to them as they saw the light hit a rod by them and it light up quickly. They could see almost perfect as day then. "That was amazing." Draco gasped. The town was full of these little rods of light it seemed. Mano and Dellrock started to go to the tavern then, just leaving the caravan. "What are you guys doing? Should we really leave this out in the open?" Velron asked. Mano turned quickly and forgot about them being new in the town. "Ye don't need to worry, this town has never had a theft of any kind, plus everyone is very watchful for thieves, even outsiders and travelers." Mano reassured. Draco shrugged and Velron nodded as they followed them to the tavern. It wasn't really that far down from the caravan, but as they approached the tavern door, Mano stopped them and put his hand on both handles. "Welcome me lords to the Tavern of the Weary." Mano said and he exploded the doors to find people laughing and drinking. The bar to the right was full of drinking men and laughter also. Tables randomly were scattered around the room as in the way back was a flight of stairs going up. They all walked in as Mano was whisked away by a pair of men. "Mano it's been so good to see you!" One said as he pushed Mano to the table where more men sat. Draco pulled his sword out, taking his pushing as a threat. "Be easy boy, no one will get hurt here." Mano smiled. Mano waved them off to do their own things as Draco and Velron fully investigated the tavern. They started up the flight of stairs, where there were more laughing and drinking men. More tables were up here and a balcony overlooking the whole tavern was seen. Draco and Velron leaned on the rails, watching Mano laugh and cheer about many things. Dellrock was seen talking to a waiter and pointing towards the elves with a smile on his face. "What's that all about do you think?" Velron asked.

"I have no idea." Draco replied. They soon found out as a lady came to them in a brown skirt and a corset with red hair flowing down her back. "Lord Dellrock requested me to give you these on the house." The lady smiled and said. Two ales were on the board she carried as Draco and Velron took them. Draco fished out three gold and replaced that to the spots of the ale. "Please my lords, Lord Dellrock has all ready paid for these, keep them for your travels." She pleaded.

"Then they are yours." Draco stated as her eyes widen.

"Thank you very much my lords, you will be pleased at the Tavern of the Weary, I assure you." She smiled and quickly left. They turned back and looked around the tavern a little more. "I'm starting to like this place." Velron stated.

"As so do me, my friend." Draco said, clanking the glasses in a toast. They stood there for a few more moments and then they picked a table that they both liked and sat there. Draco leaned back on the wall and Velron turned to the side to kick his dirty boots up on the table. Another lady was seen, scrubbing furiously at the muddy boot marks he made on the floor. Velron kicked up quickly and ran to the lady. "How silly of me to leave such a mess, please don't do this, I will do it." Velron quickly said. The lady lifted her blue eyes to him, her brunette hair on her back and the sides of her face flowing. "Don't worry my lord, it is my job." She said and looked back down to continue scrubbing.

"Then let me make your job easier." Velron said and grabbed the cloth and started scrubbing the little bit left. The lady came back to retrieve the cloth when he was finished, blushing and trying to hide the smile she had when she picked it up. "Thank you my lord that was very nice." She said and ran quickly away. Draco grinned at his friend very widely. "What?" Velron asked angrily.

"Oh nothing, nothing of course." Draco kept his smile away. Mano came up to them after he was done talking to the group and gave them both a silver key.

"On the third floor are the rooms, our room number 4." Mano said.

"Care to join us for a drink?" Velron asked. The dwarf shook his head. "I have some matters to attend to, but maybe another night." He promised and started off.

"Why did you keep us here?" Velron asked, remembering the scene outside.

"Because I have a feeling." Draco said and took a swig of his ale.

"Like what?" Velron ask and did the same.

"Like I told you back before the river, if I heard right then we won't have to be searching much for Calradon and his base like our mission said." Draco explained.

"What are you thinking?" Velron asked, still some what confused.

"I'm thinking that it's the other way around. I feel it'll be soon before we see Calradon and his army right at this city's doorstep." Draco said and got up from the table.

"A toast to those who are good in this world still." Draco said as he drank the rest of his ale. He left for the flight of stairs that led him to the third floor. He walked the hallway, reading the numbers as he went by. He had to turn the corner and found number four. He put the key in the lock and unlocked it. The room was just a one room with five beds and a chest at each beds end. A metal bath was in the middle of the room, it was empty now though. He chose the bed he liked and started to pile stuff into it. He found out the key could unlock the chests as he tried. It opened up and he put his sword, his cloak, and his armor into the chest and then locked it back up. He sat there for a moment until he flopped back into the soft bed. He forgot how real beds felt, and it felt uncomfortable to him. He was always custom to sleep below the stars and on the grass. For Draco, this was a new experience for him as he sat there and looked at the wood ceiling. But in a matter of moments, he dozed off into the coziness and thought nothing of it.

The morning met them with the sound of trumpet horns blasting through the air. Draco instantly woke and ran to his door. He was wearing his traveling pants from last night and kept his shirt off, but it didn't matter. He unlocked his chest quickly and grabbed his sword and ran down the hallway, down the flights of stairs as fast as he could and busted through the double doors. He looked around, expecting a battle, but saw no threat. "Good morning to all!" A voice sounded. Draco turned and saw the voice came from the tower by the king's castle. "This is King Laramen, we have nothing new happening in the town today, but a warm welcome to all newcomers from the night before and have a nice day!" The voice sounded and silence filled the air. Draco put his sword away in its sheath as he found out it wasn't a threat like he thought. Some ladies crossing by giggled and whispered in each others ear, looking at Draco the whole time. He forgot he didn't have his shirt on. He looked down and looked at them and started to blush. He walked into the tavern and sulked back to his room. Mano woke and laughed at the poor elf. "What did ye think boy, that ye were goin to war?" Mano gave a huge belly laugh and clapped the elf on the shoulder.

"Ah yes good morning to ye to." Mano said as he left the room. Dellrock was trying to hide his laughter by covering his mouth and turning his head. "I told you that happened in the morning." He said, poking fun at the elf. Dellrock also left the room as it was only Velron and Draco in the room. "I would've run two if Mano didn't stop me, so don't feel too bad." Velron tried to comfort, but it failed.

Draco put on a fresh shirt, provided by the tavern. Velron also put on a clean shirt, a very odd feeling for both of the elves. They went into the tavern which wasn't as full as last night, some drunkards were still here from last night, but most were passed out on the sides of tables and on tables. One passed out drunk on the second floor caught both elves eyes as he was leaning back in his chair and still passed out. They made it to the first floor as the waitress came and asked them for their orders. Surprisingly, it was the same woman that Velron helped last night. They both chose a hardy meal of bread and butter with ham and some water to wake them all up. Dellrock and Mano joined up as the four sat at the same table and talked about the job of the traveling merchant and what they should do around town. They pointed out a few places and people they could see for anything. Dellrock finished his meal first and left the table to start up the caravan for the long day. Mano also finished his meal and went to the caravan and left the elves alone. "Should we tell the king about the threat of war?" Velron asked, a little too loudly it seemed for a man next to them extended his head over to get a bit of the conversation.

"What do you want?" Draco asked. The man gave him a foul look, something Draco hadn't ever seen since he was in Madington, and walked away.

"I think we should, the more prepared the town is the better I believe." Draco suggested. Velron nodded and looked all around to make sure no one else was listening in. "Do you honestly think that the king will let us in?" Velron asked.

"Of course I do, if it's about his town and a threat to it he'll defiantly want to hear it." Draco said.

"Yea, of course, I don't know what I was thinking." Velron said, finishing the last scraps of food.

"I'll go to him and tell him, you stay and help Mano." Draco ordered as he finished up and fished for two gold coins which he threw out on the table. Velron nodded and also threw out two gold coins for his meal. "I'll see you around." Draco said as he left.

The walk to the gates of the castle wasn't as long as it seemed. Yet again the walls were so high that it sucked out the Sun, giving Draco some break of the blistering heat. Another eye level hole was here also as two hazel orbs looked at Draco as he knocked on the gate. "What is your purpose?" He asked.

"I have grim news for the King." Draco said.

"Are you armed?" The man asked.

"No." Draco replied. The gates opened a crack as two guards patted him down for weapons. "Let me see your arms please." The man asked after he was done patting him down. Draco put his arms out as chains were rapped around them. "What is this for?" Draco asked.

"Just in case you're of the magical sort." The man replied. Draco wasn't too worried about casting spells in this town yet. A man in robes and another man in plate mail guided him into the town. The cobblestone road led up to marble steps that led up to two wood double doors. The castle was made of stone and it seemed to have two glass murals of something. The two men opened the door and it was opened to a whole new kingdom. Statues were lined on the walls and a picture of some odd sort was painted on the roof. They followed a red carpet to another set of stairs. Draco looked at the tapestries that hung all around also. The stairs ended and turned either left or right. The men guided him left and it took them to another room with many tapestries that hung every few feet. They kept walking until they saw a young looking man sitting on a throne of marble. His crown wasn't on for some reason and his clothes looked like commoners clothes. "Your honor, Sir-." The guard stopped and looked at the elf.

"Draco Rackingclaw of the White Wood tribe." Draco finished for the man.

"Sir Draco Rackingclaw would like to inform you of matters of your town." The plate mail man finished and backed off into a side of the room. The robed man also went to the other side of the room. "You look so different than a normal king." Draco started.

"Yes, I believe that looking fancier and better than your town isn't the honorable way to go. I like to think I'm more different than other kings. Not typical like them at least." The man said.

"You're in your young age of life to be a king." Draco said.

"Sometimes the line of duty comes to you early; you have to accept what comes to you." He responded.

"Now what matters must we attend to?" The king asked, trying to hurry Draco.

"Ummm yes my lord, I have news that an evil might come to this town, his name from what we know is Calradon. We have bumped into him many times, and I have reason to believe that he has united the orcs, giants, Minotaurs, and the Battleragers under his banner. He plans to take the lands from us even as we speak and he is a force to reckon with." Draco informed the king. It seemed his eyes widened in this. "How many towns do you know have been overrun by him?" The king asked in frustration.

"None, which I know of." Draco replied. The young man rubbed his bald chin and thought for a moment. "We need maps and a lot of messengers please Haln." The king commanded and the plate mail man ran through the hall and out the doors as quickly as he could. "This maybe too big for us, but I must get to my tower and warn my people." The king fretted.

"My lord, if you will, I would be honored to do it for you." The robed man offered.

"Yes, tell them the king has ordered all to bear arms and start on the defenses of the town. We don't know how much time we have but the sooner the better. Start up the militia also." The king said. The robed man bowed and ran out of the room also. "Why this, why now?" The young man asked in a sigh. He put his head in his hands and put his elbows on his knees. "Cheer up, King Laramen." Draco tried to comfort. The man Haln came back with an arm full of maps. "This is the maps we have recovered." Haln's stern voice sounded as a table was pulled out and put in front of the king. The maps were stacked up by the king as he took one and looked in it. "My lord, if you will, I have a map of Calradon's location to what we think is base is." Draco said, pulling out the map Malron gave him. The king seemed shock as he saw the red X so close to his castle. "He has been on top of us this whole time." He gasped.

"Haln, I want the Riders to report to my castle now!" Laramen commanded.

"Um sir, the Riders was reported dead over the River Monachake." Haln said.

"This is insanity…. I need to reach the other towns quickly." Laramen sighed. He pointed to a few towns around the area of Madington. "Backin barely has enough men, let alone they have to cross the river. Reladin can come to us from the North, but they would have a long travel. Daton to the Northeast might be some assistance so we shall also send another messenger to them. Kiltan to the West might be able to help also if we asked them." Laramen pointed out.

"Haln send a messenger to all the towns I have mentioned. It seems no others would come to our aid." Laramen ordered. Haln bowed and started to walk out.

"Send one to the White Wood encampment; it's a few miles Southwest of Backin." Draco called behind the man's back.

"This isn't enough. More must come." Laramen commanded. They searched through the entire map, not finding anymore close towns. "Let's hope we can defend all of the goodly people." Laramen said, flopping into his throne.

"More shall come, I'm sure of it." Draco assured.

Draco left the castle's gates and looked at the town down below. Merchants and militia were running all over the place. Velron ran to him, breathing heavily. "What have you done!?!?" He huffed.

"The town is going to start to build defenses; we should lend a hand into the task." Draco recommended. They ran back down and stood where the four way of the road was. Farmers were tending to the walls, adding supports to its defense. The bare frames of things were starting to come together very quickly. Draco and Velron walked out of the gate and saw the small strip of land being barricaded up. Many spears were being sharpened and placed in different spots of the area. Draco and Velron went back inside and turned to the right to get onto the wall. They saw men making arrows and making ballista bolts. "It's almost like they were trained for this." Velron commented as he passed a man furiously making arrows for his quiver.

They went back to the tavern after the day's work was done. Some tried to work through the night, but most slept. Draco, Dellrock, Mano, and Velron stayed up to help the town anyway they could. Mano was busy putting his smithing skills to work, crafting swords and armor with the few smithers they had, Draco helped to reinforce the gate's massive size with more wood on top of the original wood, Velron helped make arrows and distribute them throughout the trained archers or any who was good with a bow, and Dellrock was stuck with the task of building more catapults in some of the blank areas. All worked furiously all through the night until the Sun rose again. The four, tired and weary, stopped and went to the tavern to eat breakfast. The doors of the tavern were wide open, letting the cool air blow through the building. King Laramen could be seen giving support to every man who was working. He personally encouraged each and every one of them. Draco watched in amazement as he ate his breakfast. Finally the king came into the tavern and saw the four of them. "Are these your companions Draco?" He asked. Draco tiredly nodded. "You all have worked all night; I want all of you to sleep this day off." Mano was first to nod his head no. "You all are barely alive; sleeping is your order of the day." The king commanded, smiling nicely and going to the other workers. The four didn't mind the sleep, slumping up to their room and flopping in their beds. It seemed they only slept four or five hours, but the trumpet sounds awoke them from their deep slumber. The group awoke and this time Draco put clothes on before leaving in a hurried rush. They all hurried down to the tavern and stood by the door. They watched as the gates were being opened up and men in metallic blue armor in rows of four walked through the gates. Their helms all were small, blue full helms with long swords on their sides and short bows on their back. The leader came forward as the men kept streaming in. Draco and the group got closer to the action to see what they were saying. "The men of Kiltan have answered the call of Madington." The man said, pulling his blue helm off and showing off his gruff features. He put his helm under his arm as he shook the hand of the king. "How so fast? I just sent a messenger out two days ago?" Laramen asked.

"Our group was informed of the threat early and we were all ready on our way here." The man said.

"By who?" Laramen asked.

"A man named Malron sent us a message, he said Madington was in trouble and we needed to go support them." The man informed him. Draco and Velron were in surprise of the man who sent them. They could've never believed it. So many questions arose like how did he know and how did he do it so quickly, but they were just relieved help was here.

"The name is Ral Vaugh." He said as he shook the king's hand again. The town's men gather around and cheered at the arrival of the men. Ral dismissed his men as they pulled out their shields, bearing the symbol of a yellow hawk with red claws. They started to all help around as much as they could. Draco and the group went back to helping also. The sun went down and they all still worked throughout the night yet again.

The next morning was the sign of how close Calradon really was. They were reports that they were only seven miles away. This made the men really work. It seemed that the time they had and the men weren't enough; this stressed the men out even more. Later on in the evening, the sounds of the war drums beating came closer and could be heard clear as day. Draco helped pass out the weapons out for the militia men. Men lined up and took a set of armor and one weapon of their choice and got suited up. Ral put most his men on the walls with their bows, while others manned the catapults or ballista's lined throughout the town. Backin and Reladin's messengers came back and they were both declining the help; their fate was in the hands of Daton and White Wood to come.

Draco stood on the wall with Velron, bows out. Mano and Dellrock manned a catapult together. The sounds became louder and louder as they got closer, soon it became deafen. Draco and Velron stood on the wall and watched the whole scene unfold.

Calradon sat on his black horse and surveyed the scene in his war set of armor. Delvron sat on his golem a little ways back, waiting to be going in. Barrick and Durvil sat at the left side of Calradon also in their war suits. The newest face of the group was a recent man Calradon recruited; it was a human in brown robes with a bald head. A picture of a fiery red eye was painted on it. Even though he was 3rd in command, Delvron felt threatened by him taking his 2nd in command spot. It seemed lately Calradon liked him more. Ranks of Minotaur, or half-bull and half-men, stood behind the ranks of Trolls and Orcs waiting to charge in. The Battleragers were on the other side to take out that wall. Calradon's newest creations stood in back, also waiting to get some action of the fight. Forty thousand of the five groups stood around the castle. "So it is time." Calradon declared, shooting up the signal for the orcs to charge in. The at least eight thousand orcs started to charge across the small strip of land.

The black wave thinned as they cautiously crossed the small strip of land, only at least two men wide. Draco and Velron took aim as they waited for the sign from the king to open fire. It happened very quickly, but wizards lined up behind the archers and started to spell cast. They all started chanting in unison and after they were done, it started as a small speck but grew into a big transparent shield, growing to fit each other perfectly. The orc's never saw what hit them as they hit the shield, killing them instantly. It only took a few seconds for the dead to pile up at the shield. Draco looked back to see his mage behind him grunt his teeth and begin to fold his knees. He could tell this big of a spell was effecting him and all the others very hard. Draco only hoped that help would soon come.

Calradon watched this from afar, frowning all the while and cursing the dumb race for running into it even after they saw its effects. "Durvil cant you weaken that barrier?" Calradon asked. Durvil began chanting, understanding Calradon wanted to save his spells for later. Durvil summoned a fireball and shot it at the shield quickly. They watched as it was sucked up and some of the shield visibly broke off, crashing down into the water. "That helped." Calradon sighed.

"Should we bring in the catapults?" Barrick asked.

"Yes, bring them in." Calradon smiled evilly.

Draco watched as down the line a mage fell in a heap as the fireball hit the shield. Two men came out of their post and started to drag him off. What shook Draco back to reality was another thud. A massive rock hit the shield, again breaking another piece off into the water. Another mage was picked up and assisted out of the lines. "So, we wait until we are weary?" Draco asked in anger. He understood the shields would protect them and kill some, but it seemed useless to not fight back. The orcs were still coming, some now getting the idea of leaving the death barrier. The dead were so piled high the orcs started to throw the bodies off the land into the water. At least a good quarter of them were dead. More catapults were joining into the fight, barraging them with three or four boulders at the shield. The shield slowly broke down as only twelve or thirteen mages were left out of the life taking shield. The last of them deactivated the shield, retreating back to take a rest. Draco saw the o.k. flare shoot up into the sky from down below. The man in robes from the castle accompanied the king and also Ral did. "Fire!" Draco called out as they aimed up and shot. The arrows flew through the air and like a dark rain; it came on the giants ranks, killing some of them. The screams of pain gave Madington's ranks hope. Calradon shot back though, sending five more boulders at them and taking out a good section of the wall. It was away from Draco and Velron, but the sounds of pain from their men hurt their morale even more. Some men started to shake, not wanting that to happen, some even started retreating. "Don't retreat!" Draco called out to the few who started leaving.

"Fire again!" Draco called out, letting another rain of arrows at the trolls who still stood. It killed a few more and injured more, but they still stood. A shrill whistle was sounded as the remaining six thousand or so orcs charged again through the small strip. They started to work their way through the dead bodies and charge full force to the gates. Their small axes and swords started to cut through the gate as the hits echoed through the town clearly. The arrows kept coming and taking the orcs out, some was falling off the land and others falling to be stomped to death by his comrades. A second boulder flew into the air and slowly came towards the walls. It smashed down low and took at least a score of warriors and most of the wall into the water below. Another whistle was sounded as instantly the sky by the armies filled with winged creatures. "Aim to the skies!" Draco cried out. The arrows stopped towards the orcs and it took a moment to rearrange their sights. "What are those things?" Velron asked in pure disgust. The wave started to fly over the walls and they all saw monsters. They weren't fiends at all; they were humans with white wings and arms that had been transformed into double bladed swords where their wrists should've been. "This necromancer disgusts us all with his tricks!" Draco cried out to the men, trying to boost the morale of the groups. Some arrows were shot off before the men landed, only five or six falling out of the sky. More boulders came and knocked out small groups of five or six out of the sky each time a boulder was shot. Once they landed onto the walls, all the men drew swords and started to defend against the quick slashes coming at them. Draco took battle with one, trying to keep up with its constant slashes and speed. Draco had to go double speed and duck all over to avoid the swords. Velron, still with his bow out, shot his arrow and struck the thing in the eye. Its head flew back to absorb the blow, but it slowly came back up and looked at both of the elves in anger. He started towards Velron as Draco interfered and tried to parry the blows. He bought Velron time as he felt that his companion had a clear shot and he ducked again. The arrow came again and shot the thing point blank into the chest. It jumped back a little and seemed to yet again take the shot. "Why wont you die!?" Draco roared in confusion as he came up and thrust through his stomach, the thing gargling and acting like he was dead. Draco was happy until the thing slowly turned his head and head-butted Draco right in the nose. He fell back and pulled his sword out as he fell. The thing was on top of him quickly and raised both of his swords up. Another arrow came in and struck him right on top of the head, the things eyes went blood red as it seemed to be dead again. Draco stabbed it through the chest to make sure. The thing coughed one more time until Draco threw it off the wall and watched it plunge into the water below. He forgot there were others around as another flew in and tried to tackle him down. Draco dodged it as Velron picked off another shot at the things back, not even slowing it. It turned around as it flew faster to Draco. The thing tried to slash Draco as he went by, but he was too far and missed widely. Draco didn't miss though, aiming for the things wings and easily chopping them off. The thing flew and hit square into the wall. The force was so great it took some of the wall with it as it plunged to the waters. Draco and Velron looked around as they saw that men were dieing quicker and quicker each moment. "Retreat!" A faint order was sounded from the king's tower. "Retreat!" Draco yelled it more, making sure that they were. Another thing grabbed up a warrior and threw it at Draco. He dodged it as the man hit the ground and fell off the wall. The men ran down the stairs to the main roads. Draco and Velron covered the back as they started running behind them. Draco and Velron turned to see the gates being cut open and holes being made. The spearmen that blocked the gate stabbed through the holes at the orcs, but it seemed they were being overrun. "Retreat!" Draco cried out as the spearmen started to run quickly after he said that. It didn't take much more until the gate was smashed open by a nasty troll. Velron shot off another shot and hit the thing in the chest. It cried out and broke the arrow off. Draco and Velron started to run away. They look all around as they saw the catapults still shooting off as much as they could. Draco saw Mano and Dellrock still shooting off as much as they could. The orcs started to stream through the broken rubble of the gates as they started to chase the man and break the catapults. Mano and Dellrock drew weapons and came over to Draco and Velron. "To the tavern, we can kill them and make sure everyone is out of the building!" Mano commanded. It was only a short run until they made it to the double doors. "Lets us in, we are here to protect you!" Draco roared to the doors. The doors quickly started to open and close again as they ran in. The five or six men threw stuff back in front of the door, some things were tables and chairs and kegs that they moved in front of the door. "We have to run, they broke through the gates." Draco commanded them. They seemed not to be listening as they grabbed a keg of something and popped it open. They started to pour the stuff on the things and it was clear what they were pouring. "Are you guys mad??" Velron asked trying to stop the man. He was an elder man and he didn't seem fit for war or fighting. "I built this tavern with my father with our bare hands, if some rotten men are trying to take this tavern then by the God's I'm fighting for it!" He roared and kept pouring.

"Well I hope you have another way out." Dellrock said.

"I do, the cellar has a door that leads out of the city, and if anything too bad happens we can follow that trail and be out of the gates in no time." The elderly man smiled and kept pouring.

"Now stand fast and wait for the monsters to come!" He growled as he loaded a crossbow and ran behind the counter. The other four men also drew out some type of bow or crossbow and hid in many places around the tavern. "Go with haste!" The elderly man cried out and threw out some crossbows with a quiver of bolts. Mano, Dellrock, and Draco took the crossbows as Velron pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow. Draco and Velron went up the stairs to the second story and propped down a table by their balcony. Another person ran up to them and Velron quickly noticed that it was the tavern girl he kept running into so much. "You can fight?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't be surprised if I cover you back." She smiled and got ready also. Velron turned to look at Draco as he gave a laugh and waited also. Draco poked his head up and looked where everyone was posted. Everyone was except Mano, who was drinking at the bar and pouring his own drinks. "Hey sonny, that's not free, just because were in war and your friends with the manager doesn't mean a thing." The elderly man cried out, smiling at the end and joining Mano for one last drink.

"Is this where we end?" Velron asked.

"Not even close." Draco asked. Both the woman and Velron looked at him in a confused look. "Help will come, I'm sure of it." Draco said trying to be positive.

"Since this is the end of our days, what's your name?" Velron asked the waitress.

"I hope your joking." She said.

"I still would like to know your name." Velron insisted.

"My name is Rella Rading, daughter of Bella Aldrin." Rella said and smiled at him sweetly.

"Velron Eagleclaw of the White Wood tribe." Velron replied as he smiled back.

"Hey Velron, remember why we won the three year war?" Draco asked. Velron turned to him. "Yea of course I do, they put us in songs. You, me, Aleron Forestwake and Kalick Windrider were appointed with the task of killing the captain of the Rushing Waters tribe, why would you ask?" Velron asked.

"Do you remember the reaction the Rushing Water tribe had after we killed their captain?" Draco asked.

"What are you suggesting??" Velron asked.

"I think you, me, Mano, and Dellrock should get out of the town and go behind the whole army and try to take out Calradon." Draco stated.

"He is guarded by a ton of people, how you suggest we'll get him alone and do it quietly." Velron asked. The banging on the doors started to happen. Small chop sounds were being sounded on the door also as they all guessed what would happen next. "Good bye old friend." Mano said to the elderly man.

"Good bye to you also." He said as Draco looked up and saw them sulk behind the counter. Draco quickly rejoined the conversation with Velron. "It is almost night; Calradon will fall asleep and keep us awake by appointing another leader while he sleeps. We should find the new leader easily enough and take him out. Then at least the humanoids will flee in terror and the armies will at least lose some moral and be hurt by that." Draco suggested.

"How will you know which one is the captain??" Velron asked again.

"Kill all in our sights and just pray to the God's we hit the right one, I bet that the camps not too far from the armies and it may be by the River Monachake just in case the situation gets too out of hand so they can run away." Draco reasoned. Velron tumbled around with that thought in his head and he finally gave his answer. "In the three year war this seemed like a ridiculous plan, but it worked. So I believe maybe you might have something here. Let's just pray it works again." Velron said as he smiled and got up. Another hit to the doors send some chairs falling off the tables. "What are ye all doing?" Mano asked as he saw Draco and Velron walking towards the trap door.

"Maybe saving the town, I hope you and Dellrock accompany us also." Draco said.

"What are ye doin and maybe I will." He said again stubbornly.

"It would take too much time to explain, let's just go and I'll tell you on the way." Draco said as he pulled up the cellar door behind the tavern and held it open. Dellrock nodded his approval and went down. "Ye all are crazy." Mano spat. Mano jumped down and Velron followed behind. Draco went down also and was about to close it until it was held open. He popped his head back up and saw Rella hold it open. "I am coming also; you might need the extra blade." She said as Draco noticed a fairly large axe strapped on her back.

"So you may, any others who want to come may." Draco said as he got out and let Rella walk down. The other four men looked at each other and didn't do anything. "I'm sorry, but my place is with the fall of me and my fathers' tavern." The elderly man somberly stated.

"I understand, your father would be proud, I hope you bring down many." Draco said as he finally shut the trap door above him and they started down the tunnel. Torches were all over the walls as they tried to walk through the many ale barrels. They made it through and Rella pointed out the concealed door. She opened it and they walked down the tunnel. Torches still light the hall clearly enough as they kept told Mano and Dellrock the plan as they walked. Mano took it by snorting at him until he heard he would down many and get a good fight, and then he didn't care so much. Dellrock was ok with what ever happened it seemed. It didn't take long until they the tunnel came to an end. Rella jumped up and popped the door open. They all flooded out of the small tunnel and saw the massive gate first as they exited the hole. They couldn't see anything else except forests and the Sun slowly sink behind the horizon. They started to walk towards their destination and slowly start thinking about what might happen. Draco let his thoughts go back to the past and remember the times he shared with his greatest friend. The many times Velron helped him and the many things they went through together. Draco put his hand on his friends shoulder as he turned and looked at him. "Don't think you're getting second doubts about this, you put us into this mess." He smiled and he understood what Draco was feeling, for he two was feeling the same way. They kept walking down until they saw where the moat was and they found the corner of the castle's walls. They started out diagonally to the armies and kept moving towards the back. The Sun finally started to be cleared out and the five of them watched the Sun be sucked out of the sky, for all of them feared it would be the last time they would be able to.

King Laramen stood in his tower with Ral Vaugh, the commander of Kiltan's men, as they watched the men retreat backwards. "I fear that we must flee back into the second gates." Laramen sighed. The door behind them opened as Haln walked in. "My lord, we must flee back to the castles main keep. Only six out of fourteen catapults made it back into the gates, we lost many men and the orcs are working on the buildings of the town." Haln reported. Laramen never turned to speak to him face to face. "Have you heard word from Draco or Velron?" Laramen asked.

"No, last we know they were on the wall's defending the gates with their bows. Their companions Dellrock and Mano are also no where to be found." He reported. Laramen kept looking as he saw the orcs flood through and run up the hill to the tower. "There! Why aren't they breaking into the tavern?" Laramen cried out, hoping maybe the heroes of Madington were inside fighting their hearts out.

"I have no idea sir, but risking more men's lives for the elf's and their group isn't a good idea." Haln said.

"They risked their lives for us." Laramen shot back.

"Control yourself; they have done their task, now it's our time to do ours." Ral spat at both of them. Laramen calmed himself. He watched as the orcs started to set fire to some buildings and the armory. Still the tavern wasn't broken into. They are in there, and they are trapped for it, Laramen thought to himself, hoping that they might somehow get out. "Post men on the walls, keep the catapults aiming at the front of the gate, hopefully we can pile the rocks and make it impassable. Maybe then we can buy time for whoever else needs to go and we can start making our own plans." Laramen ordered as Haln bowed and left the room, shutting the door.

"Do you know what time it is? Laramen asked Ral.

"I don't think I do." He replied.

"This would be the time my wizard comes and lights the rods to provide light for the town. It would be the first day in thirty years they haven't been able to. I use to always love the magical feeling it was to see all the rods come alive." Laramen sighed as he remembered that memory. "It'll be over soon, I hope." Ral promised.

The group of five tried as hard as they could to keep silent in the forest. They found the camp easily enough for the trolls that patrolled the camp were loud and the fire kept giving off their shadows. The group split up with range weapons out and all were positioned around the camp, waiting on Draco's Call. Draco pulled out his sword and knife and went to a closer camp. He started making a smaller hole and started to cut the cloth of the tent. He finally made it and dropped the cloth to the ground as he looked around the tent quickly. It was a smaller tent with a table and a cot beside it. Draco looked on the table for anything that might have anything regarding war plans or anything else of that sort. He found a thick brown book that he opened up to the middle and read quickly. It wasn't dated but it seemed to be a journal.

Calardon doesn't know what he's doing. The men are all worried about what's going to happen next. Hopefully soon we will make it to Madington so we can go home quickly and put this business behind us. Calradon has beliefs that he is going to make his own super world and whoever isn't in it isn't good enough and should be killed. Hopefully the tribes will be safe from him. We are all mad about having to share the room and glory with the nasty orcs, but I guess we'll deal with it.

Draco seemed satisfied with the book, so he put it into a bag he brought just in case he found something. He look to the cot and found a sleeping man, probably a lesser commander, he thought. It didn't matter much as he took his sword and sliced the man's throat. He gargled a little until Draco put a cloth over his mouth and held him down. The man started kicking and trying to punch Draco, but he took it and he finally let the cloth off as he saw the man lie there, motionless. After he moved the cloth off, he looked at the man's face and it seemed he didn't notice anything about this man. So he went back to the table and checked for anything else. Nothing seemed to out of place or important, so Draco walked out of the tent and back into the forest. He followed the forest line to the next tent. He silently cut that cloth also and walked in. Another table and cot was in here. Stuff was all over the table. Draco checked the cot and didn't find anyone in it. He could tell that this was probably a good sign that this was the other commander's tent maybe. He thoroughly checked the table for anything that could be of help and found nothing. He left the tent and walked on to the next one. He passed by Velron as he nodded to him before he started cutting. He walked in and found the same thing he has been for the two previous tents. He did find another man in the cot, which he killed easily enough. He wasn't too worried about who it was until he looked into another journal looking type of book. He opened to the middle and looked inside and the first three names he read was Draco, Velron, and Mano. Draco's eyes widened as he looked back at the guy. Durvil wasn't dead, nor did it seem he was dieing. Draco should've been more careful, for what it seemed like happened was that he only cut the vocal cords and nothing else. Durvil got up from his cot and held his throat, trying desperately to get a bottle of something. Draco punched Durvil in the nose as he fell back into his bed. Draco grabbed Durvil's bag and gave it to Velron to hold. Draco walked out and motioned for Mano to come here. Mano got out of his position and walked over to Draco to see what the matter was. When Draco followed Mano into the tent, he didn't need an explanation. Mano grabbed Durvil by the throat and dragged him out of the tent. Durvil tried desperately to be let go, but he knew he couldn't let go of his throat or he may bleed to death. But once he thought about what Mano was going to do to him, he thought maybe bleeding to death wouldn't hurt as much. Durvil reached into his pocket and fumbled around for something as he found it. He had been working on it the night before to give to Barrick to get him out of the way. "Mano, watch out!" Draco harshly whispered, but it was too late. Durvil emptied the contents of the drink and quickly died. "Lucky little rat." Mano grumbled. Draco continued on, going through the rest of the tents and not finding anything. After he was satisfied, Draco gave the signal to end the two giant guards. All the ranged weapons hit one, hitting it in many places and falling him with a big crash. The other one about cried out until he was shot down also in many places. After they checked the tent once more, they understood this wasn't the main camp and Calradon was in another area. The group met up in one of the tents and talked silently. "This is getting too dangerous; I don't think any of you shall accompany me on this quest. You have done enough so far and Madington will be proud, but now I must embark on this journey alone." Draco sadly said.

"I will bring Velron, for I know if I die he would want to be with me, but the rest of you shall take these and tell King Laramen of what we've done this night. Also tell him if Velron and I aren't back by in six days starting today then he shouldn't worry about where we are. "Draco ended as the group nodded. Mano shook Draco and Velron's hand and started to walk out before he turned back around. "Ye guys are the real heroes today, and if I never see you again, I want ye to know that ye are the best people I've ever known." He said and left before it seemed that he would've started to cry. Dellrock shook both their hands and also said some words of advice. "I shall make a song of you men some day, if you ever see Dalic tell him I say hello, but if you ever see Durvil, kick him once for me." He said as he smiled and left. Rella was last as she gave Draco a big hug and started to tear up. "I hope to see you back, once your back there will be songs written for you and many drinks to pass." She smiled and went to Velron. She forgot the hug and just kissed him on the lips. "There's more where that came from if you come back." She smiled as she saw the look on Velron's face. Draco also chuckled to see the look on his face. Rella left and it was only Draco and Velron left in the tent, alone in the silence. "So, where shall we go?"Velron asked.

"Towards the North, hopefully we'll find the captain and finish him off quickly." Draco said. And with that they were off again in search of their quest.

Calradon and his new fourth in command Barrick sat around the scurrying glass that showed them a clear picture of Draco and Velron and what they were doing. The man who still didn't give his name but was called Unknown was walking around the tent. His brown robes were brushing the ground as he thought about what happened. He rubbed his bald head and looked to Calradon. "What is it Unknown?" Calradon asked hastily. Unknown scratched his face, because even he didn't know what he was feeling. "I feel there's trouble in your second in command; even with the golem he's in trouble, something of feelings too powerful, I feel betrayal to you. Not just him, but more." Unknown finally assumed. Calradon looked deeper into the scurrying glass and put his thoughts to Delvron. The glass obeyed and found him on top of the golem, looking over the thousands of men and yelling out commands. "He seems fine to me." Calradon said.

"It's not that he is in danger….yet….but its more like he is planning to run away with the golem somewhere or something of that sort. He doesn't believe we are going to win or that this is his cause anymore." Unknown explained. Calradon's eyes widened in anger as he looks at his captain in the scurrying glass. "If he is thinking about doing that, then betrayers shall die." Calradon spat and left the tent. The scurrying mirror died off and the images of Delvron slowly started to leave. Unknown stared at Barrick deeply, making him feel nervous. "What is it you're trying to hide?" Unknown asked.

"What are you talking about?" Barrick asked in confusion.

"You know what I ask, I merely said Delvron cause I know he will soon be eliminated and I can take the task. Redeem yourself and possibly I shall let you live this night." Unknown growled at him. Barrick understood the plan the mysterious man had in mind. "Either way, it's too late, isn't it?" Barrick asked.

The man smiled and closed his eyes. Barrick went to grab his sword but it felt as if he wasn't there anymore. Barrick slowly started to leave the tent, hopefully not tripping the man's senses and sending the now floating sword towards him. The sword was sucked into a straight line by Unknown's hands as Barrick slowly continued out. "I see you." He smiled evilly as the sword whipped out and struck Barrick on the arm. Before Barrick could react, his own long sword was struck through his back and out his chest before he even knew it. Barrick dropped to his knees and tried to breathe it out, but the only thing that came to his lungs was blood. "So now it's finished." Unknown smiled and left the tent. He walked outside to see Barrick still squirming and coughing. "It's a shame; you could've been a great fighter for the new world." Unknown teased and started on walking from the scene. He walked to his own tent and entered it. He produced a scurrying glass of his own and started to look deeply inside it also. His small tent of nothing but a cot and table started to disappear as he pictured himself right next to Draco and Velron. He just watched the final scenes unfold.

Draco and Velron kept walking through the forest, not knowing what could be around the next bend. They kept going on until they saw the road that led them to Madington those days before and knew they were getting close. Velron pulled out his bow and Draco pulled out his knife and sword to get ready. They kept walking until they finally found the edge of the forest, almost close to the armies of the orcs. They looked at the massing tents of twelve or thirteen in each camp and knew that they were here in the thick of the army. Draco looked around for any pedestal or something that would extend the captain any higher to see what was going on, but it didn't stick out. Velron tapped Draco's shoulder and pointed to the back of them. They watched as Calradon walked through and didn't even notice them as he passed. "Follow him." Draco whispered as he gave the sign for Velron to stay. Velron nodded and Draco started off to follow. He tried to stay mostly in the forest but once he couldn't he tried to stick to the backs of tents, running to tent to tent to try to keep up. The fires were low tonight, so there was no fear of shadows that Draco could've maybe cast. He kept following Calradon, keeping low and making sure he couldn't see Draco. They finally made it to a rocky wall. A man stood on top of the seven foot rock and looked out towards the town. "Delvron you fool, how dare you use Zelrock, my greatest creation mind you, against me!" Calradon roared. The man on top of the rock started to climb down the massive rock. Draco looked closely as the man called Delvron stood next to Calradon. "What are you talking about?!? I was on guard like you commanded me to!" He yelled back. Draco's heart raced as he found his target, but then he thought maybe he didn't have a target anymore if Calradon was truly mad. Delvron tried to go back but he was trapped by the rock mass and the angry necromancer. "You have failed me, and for that you shall pay the price of death!" Calradon roared and pointed his staff at the shaking man. He started to call out some type of spell, but when the calling was done nothing happened. Draco stood there, holding his breath, waiting for anything to happen. Until Delvron grabbed his throat and started coughing. He dropped to his knees and it seemed that the life was sucking out of him. Delvron's mouth opened wide as little red blinking dots exited his mouth and flew over to Calradon's hand. Delvron started to shrink in body size and height until it seemed like he was nothing. Draco couldn't watch anymore as Calradon leeched the life out of the man. Draco waited until he saw Calradon pass by again until he ran back to Velron. The black robed man finally passed Draco as he slowly and quietly started to follow behind. "Looks like Unknown will take the spot, maybe even a little better than a mere human." Calradon spat. He stopped and stood there for a moment. "I almost forgot his present." Calradon said as he started to turn. Draco turned with him and walked back to the tent to watch the man go back over to Delvron. Calradon grabbed a jagged knife and cut the ear of the man. An item seemed to slip out of the ear easily enough, for it seemed the ear turned into nothing but dust. Calradon continued to walk out and back down the path to the camp that Draco and Velron all ready was at. Draco got to Velron easily enough and the two started off toward the town. It took them at least an hour to get back to the entrance to the tavern in town. They uncovered the loose grass and opened the door. They quickly walked down and started their way down the hall. Draco told the encounter with the wizard and the hopefully captain to Velron, even he had his eyes wide in horror and in promise that maybe the tides of war turned. They made it to the end of the tunnel and the trap door. Draco almost opened it until he felt the heat off the door. "What is it?" Velron asked with haste. Draco pointed to the door and Velron felt it also. "Do you think they let the tavern on fire?" Velron asked. Draco took a moment to feel it again as he tried to think over the next plan. "Well if it is on fire, then we shall know fast and try to get out fast." Draco said. Velron nodded slowly, yet again thinking his elf friend to be crazy. Draco gave a final breath and pushed the door open. The fire all around the building burned their eyes as Draco slammed the door back down. "What are we going to do!?!" Velron cried out in horror. Draco sat on one of the kegs as Velron also sat on one close by. "I don't know what we are going to do." Draco flatly admitted. They sat there and Velron started to cry in anger. "I'm not letting us die here because of a building fire!" He yelled out and kicked a barrel of something. The thing cracked and started to leak, but Velron was too mad and just turned on a wall and started crying. Draco looked at the leak, somehow he didn't know, but he thought he had another idea. He got up and took a small sip from the crack. "That's a great idea Draco; let's get drunk so we can pass the time." Velron yelled at him and continued to sob. Draco licked his fingers and remembered the cold, clean, clear taste of water. "Velron." Draco called out. He didn't answer and Velron started to pound on the wall in anger. "Velron!" Draco said more forcefully. The elf turned as he saw what Draco did. "Take a sip of this." Draco said. Velron did and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Draco. "You are thinking what I'm thinking my dear friend?" Draco asked with a smile. Velron nodded and ran to the trap door. Draco picked up the keg and slowly walked through the barrels. He got ready to throw it up as Velron threw open the door and Draco let fly, hitting the wall and making the weak wall break and the fire started to sizzle as it met the water. Velron shut the door quickly as he smiled and nodded his approval. "Now we should be able to run through quickly." Draco said. Velron nodded, steadied himself, and opened the trap door. Draco grabbed the hot wood above and used it to jump himself out of the hole. He ran through the clear patch of wood and just barely missed the flames that tried to lick at his hair and clothes. He rolled onto the grass and drew his sword out to take out any incoming people. It seemed the town was quiet enough, minus the fire burning the buildings more and more. Velron rolled out quickly behind and made it up to Draco. His cape caught on fire a little as Draco helped smack out the flames. Velron got up and also started to smack out the flame also as it finally was smothered out. They both cheered and smiled as they saw the known town once again. "Let's go to the King and report what we saw!" Draco cried out in excitement as they both looked at each other and their boyish jumping and cheering. They both laughed as they saw what they turned into in those few seconds. They raced each other to the castles inside walls and knocked on the gates. "Draco and Velron ask permission to enter the city!" Draco boasted out. The gates cracked open as they were let in and the town's army patted the two on the back as they went through. "I guess they found out what we've done." Draco said as he accepted the cheers.

"Just remember, the war isn't over, but it will be hopefully soon now." Velron reminded, which ended Draco's smile and put him back into his war attitude. They walked the cobblestone road and watched as the castle took the moon's light from them. They opened the front doors and were led to the king's throne room. They went down the beautiful decorated halls of red and it seemed they took a better look at the pictures of old kings and heroes of the town. Not many pictures of people met with them, but pictures of joyous moments and when the tides turned of anything. "Soon our picture and time will be on there." Draco smiled as he tried to keep in some what of a good mood. They entered the throne room and walked the red carpet to the man on the throne. His eyes seemed to widen and he excused Haln and Ral to whatever they were talking about. Mano stood beside the king, also intent on what he was saying. The only table in the room hosted Dellrock, leaning back on one of the marble walls. "By the God's you men are alive!" King Laramen cried out. He lifted off his throne and walked towards the elves. "Do tell the men of this room what your adventure has given you." He cheered. Draco and Velron retold the story, only telling the most important parts and saving the others for a later time. After they ended, Laramen clapped both men on the shoulders. "You have done this town well, the tides of battle have changed and you have bought us time." King Laramen smiled and visibly started to calm down a little.

"King Laramen, if I may suggest something?" Draco asked.

"You may!" He cried out in reply, taking a seat back on his throne.

"If we sent a band of twenty men out of the town and I was to lead them, could we try to possibly take out the vermin before they wake up?" Draco asked. Laramen's expression went from happiness to cold anger.

"Do you understand that would be like suicide? " Laramen asked coldly.

"Not even close, if we leave now and get to them quickly, then maybe we can turn the tides even more, and if we lose a few men in the process, at least we can try to disturb the ranks." Draco reasoned. King Laramen seemed to nod his head in agreement, also taking it a step further to rub his cleanly shaved chin and think about this. "I will let you do this if only two things get done in the process." King Laramen said. Draco nodded for him to keep going. "One is if you come back alive, along with your friends if they decide to join you, and two is if you would lead them." He finished. Draco nodded his head and felt joy flood through him as he was appointed to lead them. "I will do it and thank you." Draco said as he went to one knee and bowed before the throne. King Laramen got up from his throne and lifted Draco's head. "You sir, bow to no one." He said as he helped Draco up and went to one knee. It seemed the other in the room also followed suit and bowed to Draco. "I will not fail you." Draco promised the King after he got up.

"I know you won't." He smiled as he returned back to his throne. Draco looked around to the people in the chamber. "So, who will accompany me on this?" Draco asked. Velron stood closer to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You know you will have my bow until I pass on." Velron said and gave a smiling nod.

"Ye have me axe and me brothers if he was here." Mano said. Draco could tell that the dwarf was a little happier knowing that the killer of his brother was dead. "You have my sword and my service to you also." Dellrock said, standing from his chair. Rella came out from a corner it seemed and wielded a battle axe. "I have my faith in you; you shall have my axe also." She said and smiled sweetly.

"Ye think she can wield such a weapon?" Mano joked as he passed Draco. They all gathered in the middle of the throne room as King Laramen grinned hugely. "Well then it's settled. You'll have twenty of my men to accompany you." King Laramen promised as he snapped his fingers towards the gates.

"Haln will show you to them." King Laramen ordered as Haln stepped from beside the marble throne. "Sir if I may also accompany them on this journey, I will gladly have Wazin the Archmage take my spot until I return." Haln reassured.

"If it was you please, you have served me well and I believe if this is your calling then you shall." King Laramen said. Haln bowed even lower. Draco couldn't understand why Haln was so excited about the skirmish, maybe he never got to fight much any more since he was the King's personal captain and advisor, but Draco was glad to have the extra blade. Haln led the group through the hallways back to the front of the castle. It seemed they all took one quick glance to look at the rising sun. Haln led them to the front gate. He hand picked some of the men that were posted here and told them to follow. Draco knew time was fast thinning and that they had to leave soon, soon the orcs and the enemies would wake and start to charge again. Haln ordered the gates to be opened as the group of six led in a spear head formation with the rest of the twenty guards following behind closely. They all had their weapons out as they made their way down the cobble road and out the busted gate. Haln looked outside the gate and on the small strip of land. Orcs littered the small strip, but no one else waited for them outside. He gave the signal to continue on as they pushed through the dead corpses, some falling to the water and others teetering on the edge. They made it through single file and then back to the spear head formation. They followed the sharp turns that led them back to the main road towards the River Monachake. They kept following the road until they spotted the twelve or thirteen tents in the middle of the road. "There are many of these all over the land." Draco whispered harshly to the group. They all nodded and listened closely to what Draco had to say. "We should split up and take three or four people to each tent; hopefully we can kill them all and try not to make too much noise." Draco said as they all agreed. Draco split off into a group with Velron, Mano, and Dellrock. Haln and Rella joined with two other men and it the groups were quickly forming up. After they all got ready, it only took a few moments for them to enter the tents. All of them were really plain with three to five orcs in each tent sleeping on the floor. Draco and his group made quick work of the five, not even making a sound. "We just made a new meaning to the sentence "quiet as death." Draco whispered. The group smiled at this as they saw their four orcs dead on the ground with big slashes across their throats. Draco and the group exited the entrance and watched as the other groups left their tents also, still making no alarm. They all met in the middle and made sure everyone was here. "Do you know where the next camp might be located?" Haln asked when they all met up.

"Not too sure, but we should split up and look for the camps. Once you find a group, finish them and make sure not to alarm anyone or leave any survivors. If you get in too over your head, retreat back to Madington and don't worry about the others." Draco ordered as they all nodded in agreement. They all started to go in different ways then. Haln's group followed Draco's closely as they went towards the west and into the forest. They understood they had to be fast or else they would be trapped in the armies of monsters and have no chance of surviving. They stayed at least fifty feet away and scanned the forest for camps. They made it to another camp and saw six orcs over a small fire. They surrounded the camp and split up into different posts. "Stupid peons, the food are all mine!" One cried out as he tried to take the stick that was over the fire. He took a bite of what seemed to be some type of bird. He took a big bite out of it before any of them reacted and swallowed it quickly. Another orc jumped across the small fire and tackled the orc to the ground. "No give it to me!" He roared in defiance. He started punching the greedy orc as Draco gave the sign to attack. Velron shot one orc right in the forehead, instantly killing him and making him fall into the fire. "Ambush!" One of the watching orcs cried out. The whole group cursed themselves for hearing the warning. The orcs whipped out thin and poorly made swords at the group. One of the Madington warriors jumped out of the forest with his pole arm up wide as he came down and slashed another orc in half. The orcs looked as they saw the pole arm wielding man and tried to attack him. The rest of the group charged in to the warrior's defense. The remaining four orcs squealed in unison as they saw the full eight warriors with their weapons out at them. Rella easily took one out and made him fly at least a few feet with her massive axe, Draco sliced another one in half by the hip, Mano crushed his axe through ones skull, and Haln finished the last one off with a cut from shoulder to hip, making it fall and bleed to death. "I hope all the tents are as easy as this." Haln joked. The quieted air was suddenly shrill as horns blew all over the forest. "They are assembling! Hurry and kill as many as you can before we are trapped out here!" Draco ordered. It seemed like it didn't matter because the orcs started running like thick streams towards the horns. Draco's group hid behind the tents and watched as six or seven orcs ran through the tents openings. Draco looked through the gaps of the running orcs to see Haln. Draco nodded to Haln as he hoped he understood what he was meaning. Haln nodded back and Draco got ready. "Attack now!" Draco ordered as they all jumped out of their hiding spots and took down the closest orc. Draco easily cut down one orc and advanced on the next quickly. He dodged his slash and came down with his own, hitting him square on the shoulder and making the humanoids weapon arm useless. Another orc from behind tried to slash in as Draco dodged and had to dodge another slash by taking the orc he was working on and putting him in front of the slash. The wounded orc took the swipe as Draco pushed him aside and stabbed out to the orc behind him. He took him out as he reversed the momentum and reversed the blade. Draco went back quickly and took out the other orc behind him before he could slash at him. Draco pushed the orc down and slashed the throat out of the next closest orc. He grabbed a close orc from Haln's line and quickly broke his neck. "Not fair!" Haln joked back as Draco went back to his line and made quick work of another orc, stabbing him twice in the chest and pushing him aside. Draco noticed he was advancing too far, for now orcs from the other rows were trying to take him out. Draco dodged a slash to his hip and grabbed the orcs arm, breaking it quickly before he lost the grip. Draco pushed the orc back and kicked him in the ribs to make sure he wouldn't come back. Another orc aimed for his head as he dodged that aside and had to dodge a low slash that went through and stabbed another orc in the groin. An arrow came in and took one out from the side that was close to stabbing Draco. Rella was also seen, jumping into the middle with Draco and going back to back with him. They were both dodging and parrying the shots as they stood back to back. Draco took a moment to fully see Rella. She was a lot different on the field and her fighting skills made her look nothing like a simple bartender. He marveled at her fighting with the huge axe she swung around easily enough. What brought Draco back was a slash on the knee that almost took him to the ground. Draco rolled under the posted legs of an orc as he tried to recover from the cut. He parried three different blades with his long blade. Draco slashed them all off to the side as they all were exposed for a long slash that took all three out. Haln finally came to help, slashing above Draco's squatting form to take out an orc from behind. Draco stabbed by Haln's side to also protect his back, taking out another orc. Velron came in with his bow and took down the last from the orc's rows. "Are this all you have you vermin?" Haln called out, feeling powerful and mighty and raising is head to the new morning sky.

"I think that would answer your question." Draco said. Haln looked down and followed Draco finger to several large half bull, half men called Minotaurs coming towards them. "Oh you have to be kidding." Haln said in despair. All of them slammed their giant axes on the ground and one gave a nasty evil smile to that comment. Their beards flied wildly and their hulking giant forms gave off tons of fear. Velron didn't buy it, taking the chance to shoot off an arrow. It hit one of the Minotaurs square in the chest, not even slowing it. Draco's group came together to face the eight giant new threats coming their way. Their slow walk towards the group was intimating, something Mano didn't take lightly. He started to charge out, his small height making him look like a toy to the enemies. But Mano was no toy, and he didn't mess around. He took his battle axe and chopped off one of the giants legs, making him howl and fall to the ground. When he fell, his neck was at a high chopping height, but Mano easily jumped up and chopped off the enemies head. "You don't fear us!" Mano cried out to the other seven. It seemed like it didn't matter, for they still came in at the same speed. The group charged in and started battle with the Minotaurs. Draco tried to block an incoming axe slash, but the power behind it made him fall back on his heels. A Madington warrior stuck his pole arm deep under one of the Minotaurs ribs, making it cry out in a bullish manner. He grabbed the pole arm's shaft and broke it off easily like a stick. The warrior looked at it curiously, but it was too late for the axe came down and shot the man's upper half several feet in the air before being lost in the forest. Velron shot another arrow at the same wounded one, but it still seemed not to affect it. Draco activated his swords flame ability and started to slash at one. He missed wildly and had to run under its legs to dodge his axes path. Draco jumped up before the Minotaur could react and sent the fiery blade through its back and out its chest. It cried in pain as it wildly tried to get the blade out. Draco held on, sending the blade sinking lower and lower and making an even bigger cut down his back. The thing started to slow until it reached behind and grabbed Draco's blond elven hair. It got a chunk of it and pulled Draco by it, making Draco grimace and go where ever the Minotaur led him by. He was walked around as the thing wound up and punched Draco right in the stomach. It sounded like the beast broke bones, but it didn't matter to Draco. Draco was hoping one of his companions would see this and help, but it didn't seem like it was coming fast enough. Until he heard at least thirty or forty thuds from behind the Minotaur. The thing's black eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he loosened his group and finally dropped to the floor. Draco had to dodge the beast to not get crushed by its massive size. Draco looked to the forest to see a familiar sight that he was hoping he would see ever since the first day he left the White Wood tribe. Aleron and Malron stood there with a massive army of elf archers. "Fire!" Malron cried out as another volley of well placed shots took down another Minotaur. The group tried to come together on one, but it seemed the archers were too quick and took all the rest of the Minotaurs down faster than Draco's group could even see. Draco and Velron both had their eyes and mouths wide open as they saw their leader standing there. They ran over and shook his hand quickly and shook the hand of Aleron. "My have you two grown since time has separated us," Malron said. He always told them things just like a father did, for both of the elves were fatherless when growing up. They both watched their fathers be struck down in the war on West Creek, the only war both didn't partake in. "How have you been my lord?" Draco asked as he saw Malron lean heavily on the wooden cane he always had under him.  
"Old age caught up my boys, I now see I can't wield a sword as good as I use to and I can't keep up with you young folk." He said as the group kind of gave a laugh at that. More horns were being sounded across the forest as the group got in defensive mode. "Sorry to break your guys welcome, but I think we have a war to win." Haln smiled, glad that the warriors came when they did.

"How many strong men do we have?" Rella asked.

"You messed up when you said men." Velron replied. It seemed she didn't take notice to the elven ears of most of the men. "Five hundred strong, most of the camp joined the cause." Malron said turning and smiling at the elves he called his family. He turned back though and frowned, it seemed he was holding something secret. Draco didn't care though; he was glad that the help was here. He did think it to be strange that Malron was out with the group, but he knew they had business to attend to. "So where are we needed, my lord." Haln asked Draco. Draco looked to the man, to the group he was told he ordered, and to his camp that followed him here. The sun started shining off the elves of the White Wood dark blue plate armor. He looked around as he saw all eyes were on him. "I think we should take one final stand, this day and only this day will be the last that the evil is on these lands. If we shall die today, then let's make others go down with us and let's make the God's smile on our glorious charge!" Draco cried out. The men drew swords and smashed the hilts on their shields in agreement. Shouts of "huzzah" filled the air. Draco wanted to see the orc's mouths drop at the sound of their beastly sound. Lets go and see what our destines reveal, Draco thought which brought a small smile to his lips. Draco raised his sword and started the thunderous march towards the town. They ran out of the woods and back onto the main road to see nothing. They all slowed and looked around for the men. They saw that they all ready left and possibly was attacking Madington even as they stood here. "Let's give the good men of Madington a well deserved break!" Draco cried out as they ran down the road. They ran down a little while until they had to go single files to get up the bending and increasing hills. They finally finished that as they still ran single file through the small strip of land and through the rubble of the front gate. They all slowed at the small strip of land to make sure none fell into the waters below. They flooded the city and spread out to see all of the army inside the gates. Draco smiled as he led the charge straight up behind the giant's ranks. The giants didn't know they were there until they felt the slashes and cuts from the men behind. Orcs shot arrows from above on top of the castle's walls. Some elves of the White Wood tribe pulled out bows and started shooting the archers down, dropping the orcs off the top. Draco stood next to Haln and Velron as they protected each other with their swords. The giants started to turn in fear and start kicking at the flooding men. Haln ran to the bent knees of one giant and jumped up high, holding his sword out straight and hitting the beast in the throat. The thing grabbed it and tried to stop the bleeding as it was savagely brought down by the men. Draco and Velron kept attacking and giving nervous looks to their companions to make sure they were still there. Mano was starting to make a mountain of giant's legs that he chopped off in one swipe and it seemed he wouldn't tire. Rella was assisting Mano with making sure the trolls were fully taken out when they fell. Velron and Haln were still beside him. It seemed that this day was going to be a success, until the flying men came in. They flew down and tried to swipe at any of the men down below, even sometimes being careless and taking out a few orcs in the process. Draco started to cast a spell, something he hadn't done for a long time. He blended into the crowds of elves to keep safe and once was done let the spell fly. He summoned a giant fireball that he guided to a group of the flying things, taking three or four out of the sky.

King Laramen and Ral stood in the King's tower in disbelief. They couldn't believe how many of the shining blue armored men kept flooding into the town. But they both understood it wasn't enough. "Their numbers are still too low to kill off the entire army." King Laramen sighed.

"That's why we need to help them." Ral said.

"Our numbers would still be too few to do anything." King Laramen replied and put his head in his open hands that leaned on the tower's rock. He watched the giant fireball go off into the sky and that seemed to be the only thing that caught his attention. "Sir, if we don't go out now, our allies will be doing this in vain, Ral is right." Wazin added. King Laramen looked up to the fighting and went back down to rub his eyes in his palms. "If we flood out of this, then we are also dead. Our numbers still can't help what they have." He replied.

"But I think you underestimate the things that happen when men come together and fight for the same cause." Ral said.

"Look at this glorious city, if man never came together and built it, then it would have never been so glorious and have so many odd splendors that keep people coming." Ral continued. The King still stood their, motionless. "If you shall not help them, then I'm taking my men to help them." Ral said as he left the tower and left the King and Wazin. King Laramen shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know why I am doing this, but send out our men to assist the allies." King Laramen commanded Wazin. The Mage bowed and left the tower quickly.

"This is outrageous!" Calradon screamed. He smacked the table and the scurrying glass shook and messed up the image. Unknown and some other leaders of the tribes sat in the tent and watched the war from afar today. "I'm pulling my men out." The Minotaur leader named Ca`Jad said in his language. The spell that Calradon put around the tent made it so all languages could be understood by everyone. "I'm pulling out also if I'm not sure if we win or not." The orc leader name Jaudol said in his language.

"No! I demand you stay or else the true people of the New World will cut you down without remorse and spit on your tribes burning banners." Calradon threatened. Unknown looked around and started to read their minds on what they felt about the war turning for the worse. He could see that some weren't sure of this and that if they disagreed they were afraid they might get killed for it.

"Me don't wanna die eithers." The giant leader Uagol said in his dumb language. Calradon looked around and slowly saw his council start to break. It was bad enough he lost three of his top men the previous night. Calradon started to feel rage pump into him. "Maybe if your stupid races helped a little we might be able to win!" Calradon screamed at them. Ca`Jad pulled out his axe on that was bigger than Calradon.

"I don't think you're in the position to throw out threats." He said. Calradon took it for what it was, for it was true that he wasn't at a good time to be threatening the people he's trying to work with. Calradon looked deeper into the scurrying glass, hoping that the war changed and something good happened. He was sadly mistaken.

The humanoids started to deform in ranks and erupt in confusion and pandemonium as more and more died. The ranks of giants became thinner and thinner by each passing moments. All the orc archers died and were replaced by the White Wood's archers. They shot volley after volley onto the humanoids and brought much havoc among the humanoids. It seemed none of their shots were stray and all of them hit at least one enemy. Draco looked at the pile of dead giants that lay behind him and how far they came through. He looked up to the castle as the horns were blasting a thunderous entrance. The gates swung fully open and the men of Kiltan and Madington charged together down to meet the enemies. They only had to contend with the orcs and the still strong Minotaurs were left in the middle. The giants fast thinned with some running through the mass of men just to escape. Only a few so far made it out of the town's rubble gate without being shot down by the archers, but it was a few that they would give them. Draco kept going, almost seeing the Minotaurs. It didn't take long until they went through all the giants and worked on the Minotaurs. They were harder to kill, but it seemed that they were cut down easy enough. In the middle of battle, Draco slashed at one and got his sword stuck in his rib cage. Another axe came down and about took off Draco's arm unless Haln hadn't deflected it. Draco finally pulled out his sword and cut high into his throat and fell the wounded one all in one slash. Draco smiled and nodded and Haln nodded back. That was the last thing Draco ever saw or remembered about the fearless general, for a giant pole arm from one of the Minotaurs went through Haln's mid section. Haln frowned and his eyes widened as he looked down and saw the large weapon go through him and two behind him. The monster picked all three up and shook them off the pole arm, making the skin tear and their bodies break apart. Draco saved Haln from that pain by cutting the weapon arm off the Minotaur. The thing cried out as Draco pulled Haln out of the carnage. Haln tried to keep going and furiously grabbed the ground trying to go back in. "Your wounded bad!" Draco cried out as Haln threw the elf's hand off him.

"I want to die knowing that my last breaths were taking off one or two more Minotaurs heads." He gasped out. Draco looked at the human and noticed at last his physical features. For some reason it took this situation for him to see them. His short brown hair was stained in blood, his soft hazel eyes showed determination, and his cleanly shaved chin was now getting a light red on it. "I understand." Draco said, pulling the wounded man up and watching him run into battle. Draco ran in after and made sure that he watched the fall of the captain who led them all to victory. He parried and parried another swipe from the Minotaurs quickly but another axe came in and hit him square in the chest. It flew him back and his sword dropped from his hands. It seemed when he hit the floor that he was dead. Draco watched as he fell and gave a cry of defiance. He activated his swords fiery power and started swinging madly. He didn't care if any shots made it, he just wanted to get the anger out and finish this war. The humanoids and men were fleeing the castle gates now and breaking free of the barrier the White Wood tribe made. "Don't let any escape!" Draco yelled. The archers took out many and the small strip of land they were running on pushed many off and slowed down the ranks. Lots of the humanoids waited to move, try to block their backs until the way was clear and then they were shot down by the archers above. All the men gave a cheer as they saw the defeat the evil armies just experienced. But it wasn't all happiness; Draco went back to Haln and made sure he was still maybe alive. He found him, trying to breath through the pain. "Haln we won." Draco whispered to the man. The man tried to smile, the blood staining his teeth. He coughed violently and spit out a big mess of blood. The cuts were too deep; Draco knew this to be true. He went over and retrieved the man's sword. "Maybe this will accompany you to the Heavens." Draco said. The man threw the sword and tried to talk. "You…..give….it…to…Laramen." He tried to say in slow short breaths. Draco got his sword and cleaned in on one of the orcs armor." You shall die in honor and your actions here will be told for centuries." Draco promised. Haln shook his head. "The…things…we both…did…will be told…for…centuries…" He said as he let out his final, long breath. Draco put his hand over Haln's eyes and closed them shut for him. Mano and Velron came over and saw the last end. "I think it's time to talk to Malron." Velron said. Dellrock came over with his sword in hand. Rella also came over and saw what the commotion was about. "He was a good man, a stronger fighter; this war didn't need to do this." Draco said as he ripped the sheath for Haln's sword. He put the sword into the sheath and grasped it tightly. "I have news to deliver to King Laramen, hopefully this will be quick and we can talk to Malron." Draco said as he started off to the castle. The tavern was still ablaze as Draco went by, some men tried to put water on it to douse the flame, but it didn't work. Draco looked at the dead bodies that littered the ground, stopping at one man who was face down into the ground. He turned him over as he gasped for breath. The familiarity and anger filled Draco quick as he now saw another good man try to save his life. Ral tried to slow his breathing and hold onto what blood he could as he saw the blue sky. "We won." Draco whispered to him also, wiping some of the dirt off the man's face.

"Help me up." Ral ordered. Draco slowly tried to help him up until he noticed the horrible fact. "Ral your leg is-," Draco didn't even finish as the man lifted his hand.

"Don't worry about it, the priests of Kiltan can fix it, for now we need to rebuild and heal the others." Ral said, grimacing at every step.

"No Ral, we need to fix you up before you bleed to death." Draco said, putting the man back down. The castle's gates opened and about thirty priests came out, running to different calls. Draco raised his hand and a priest came running to him. "What's the problem??" He asked Draco.

"What do you think the problem is, has your spells clouded your mind away from common sense??" Ral yelled at the priest. The priest looked down at the leg and his eyes widened. "Oh come on, you're a priest, you can stop the bleeding cant you??" Ral asked. The priest got up and ran to another. "Take that as a no." Ral sighed. Draco ripped a piece of clothing from a dead man and tied it tightly around Ral's stub. "That isn't going to save me…." He sighed. The priest returned back with another, older looking man. "This will take some time from my spell book, not any of the others." He said. A man-made stretcher came and four men carried away Ral. "The God's be with you." Draco murmured as he watched him be carried away. He knew that there was a slim chance that the man would survive, but he seriously doubted it. Draco knew it didn't take a priest to understand that the wound was too grave and he had been bleeding too long. He just prayed that maybe a possibility would arise and his life would be saved. Draco kept on walking to the castle's opened gates. No guards went to meet him as he walked through on into the castle. He walked the hallways to the throne room where King Laramen was. "What news do you have?" He asked hastily. Draco kept walking, not saying a word until he reached the foot of the stairs. He went onto his knees and bowed low to the King. "No need to do that Draco, what news do you have!?" He asked a little more forcefully. Draco produced Haln's sword and pulled it out of the sheath. He put the sheath down and put the blade out flat, making the tip of the blade rest on his fingers. "Haln would want you to have this." Draco said, keeping his head bowed. King Laramen got off his throne and walked down the stairs to the kneeling man. "Do you mean that Haln is...?" He didn't finish that because it seemed he didn't want to believe it.

"No…No…This can't be. Where did he die?" King Laramen asked, shaking badly.

"He died on his own grounds, supporting the cause that he would have willingly died for." Draco replied.

"Please do tell me how he died, was it quick?" He asked.

"I shall tell you how Haln lived." Draco said. King Laramen nodded his head and agreed with that statement. "The tale will be passed down in the halls of our people. But so will you and your companions. The heroes of today will not be the forgotten of tomorrow." King Laramen said, taking the sword out of Draco's hands. Draco picked up the sheath and put it to where Laramen could slide the blade into it. It seemed like it didn't matter, because the young man lifted it into the air and watched as the Sun reflected off of it. "This sword may not mean anything in the hands of another man, but to me this was Haln." He said as he slid it back into its case.

"I would like to see where he is." King Laramen said.

"I would like to see where he is also." Draco replied. King Laramen nodded at that statement also, but Draco understood what he wanted. They both walked out of the castle together and to the battlefield. It only took a few moments to relocate Haln's final resting place. King Laramen fell to his knees in tears and held the man he called his friend for so many years. Draco couldn't help him; this was for him to sort out. Draco truly understood this, when he held his father, he didn't know what to make of it or what to say. He had to sort it out for himself and no one else could help him either. Draco rested his hand on the sobbing King's shoulder. He left him and started towards Mano. He was seen in the now smoldering tavern. Draco walked through the blackened wooden door and sat at the table Mano sat at. It was also charred up; Mano was drinking out of a glass mug with some ale in it from the cellar. "Mind if I join you?" Draco asked. Mano opened his hand in welcome to a chair that seemed to be stable. He sat down and took a deep long sigh. "Busy night tonight eh?" Draco smiled. Mano kept to his drink. The chair made a loud crack and Draco fell in the rubble of the chair. Mano let out a loud belly laugh, leaning back in his chair and also breaking that and taking the glass with it. Draco laughed at Mano for the fall and they both joined in a cheerful laugh. Dellrock and Velron looked at the two laughing companions, both waving their head and trying to hold the smile. "What fools." Rella said as she walked into the tavern that had been her home for many years. She mindlessly picked around the rubble and tried to see if she could save anything from the tavern. "So many memories here are flooding back to my mind; I hope everyone safely got out." Rella sighed. Everyone looked around the town through the open walls. It seemed the armory was destroyed, most of the houses weren't touched and others just a little messy, it seemed the side walls were also fine. "It wouldn't take long to rebuild the town." Velron said, trying to cheer her up. They were all trapped in the moment of seeing how much damage the town had until Malron came through the rubble. Draco and Velron bowed low to their leader as he entered. "My you guys have changed since I last saw you." He smiled and clapped them both on the cheek once. It seemed Malron had a fake smile, for it quickly frowned back down. "If I may, heroes of Madington, can I talk to my boys in private for a moment?" Malron asked the others. They all bowed and left the room. After they were far enough away, Malron started. "Boys, I knew you guys were in trouble, but something happened to the tribe of the White Wood." Malron somberly said. Draco and Velron looked each other in the eyes, fear striking them. "There is a new leader, but the tribe didn't follow the laws that their ancestors passed down on making a new leader." He continued. Both elves recounted the laws that stated the leader must have done treason or the leader died. To their knowledge, Malron did neither. "The old leader's son had taken the throne. He sees that its right to kill without mercy and take what isn't ours for any reason just like his father did." Malron sadly stated.

"This is madness! Who appointed him our new leader?" Draco asked. Malron shook his head sadly. "The clan voted that the new leader should fight to the death for the throne, and I sadly enough can't pick up a sword anymore, so I surrendered the throne. All who believed in me and didn't believe in the ways of Balrok followed me out of the camp." Malron said, referring to the father of the new leader. Draco and Velron looked around the town, seeing the remaining men of the tribe. They looked into their faces, set with anger and sadness. Draco then understood the true reason they were here. "Do you need shelter here?" King Laramen asked, approaching the three men.

"That would be a start. But we also need something that even you couldn't give." Malron stated. The king understood and nodded. "The men of Madington will be honored to have you and your men's presence in this town, the men will never forget this day." The king said and respectfully bowed to Malron. Malron also bowed as low as he could, almost falling over his cane. The king left them as the three were yet again left in silence. "I fear that my age has crept up on me, I don't believe I can withstand another winter." Malron said, letting out a long line of coughs. Draco and Velron both understood what he was saying; they knew the time would come some day when they couldn't turn to the man that fathered them both for all those years. "I want no tears when I pass, but I do want someone I know that can lead the tribe when I'm not here." Malron stated. The old man reached behind his neck and messed around with something on it. "The leader has always led with this." He said, pulling it off and grasped it tightly. It seemed to be a red stone with runes carved into it. "Without this, our ancestors will never bless our tribe like they have for so many years, the true leader must stand to the throne or sit and watch the camps burn." He said. He walked over to Velron and put the necklace on the kneeling man. "Will you take my spot after I have passed?" Malron asked, making Velron rise. It seemed the elf had a burst of joy that erupted into a smile on his face. "I will." He stated as he shook the hand of the man who was his leader.

"Then the leader must depart now, before it is too late." Malron ordered as Velron nodded his head. Malron smiled and clapped the back of the elves neck, putting his forehead on Velron's. "I understand." Velron said as he started to turn out of the open walls. Draco started to follow Velron until Malron stopped them both. "The true leader must wield the sword our ancestors had, with that the tribe's strength will flow through your every swipe." Malron said, pulling away his fur cloak and pulling out a magnificently sheathed sword. Both elves eyes went wide as they looked into the beauty of the sword. It had a snake and a chimera fighting each other on one side, both having odd designs go through the sword, while the other side a human with a spear was fighting a bear. Runes carved into the sheath that both recognized as the leaders name of old. Velron pulled out the blade and saw the gleam alone blind them all for a moment. The sword had runes from end to end, all having elven words of support or sayings that were said to give advice. "Thank you, for everything Malron." Velron said as he gave a hug to his leader, something he knew he could never have done at the tribe. The leader's eyes went wide as he closed them and smiled, patting the boys back. "I will not fail you." Velron whispered as he left quickly after, not showing the leader his tears of sadness rolling down his cheeks. Rella joined up with the two men, her battle axe swinging back and forth on the cord she had around her shoulder. The three approached the stables, still charred from the fire. They opened the barred doors and walked in. The horses and caravans were still untouched it seemed as Velron walked to the stable where his horse was. "Are you planning on leaving this moment?" Draco asked, seeing his friend furiously saddle up.

"I have to; Balrok must pay for what he has done." Velron growled.

"Think before you act so harshly, do you think going to the tribe and drawing your sword at the leader is going to change everything. He could kill you." Draco said.

"Then I shall die for my tribe and hope the ancestors shall forgive them of their madness." Velron shot back.

"You don't have to go now, you just got over a war, and you think you're ready to go on the road again?" Draco asked.

"I must Draco, for the clan. If you don't accompany me then that's fine, I can do this with or without you." Velron spat. Draco felt like Velron just stabbed him.

"Is that what my friendship is to you, useless?? You won't listen to a friend's council but you will go kill yourself for a spot that you never wanted before??"

Draco screamed back.

"You know that not to be true, I am going for the tribe, now step aside and let me go down my road of destiny." Velron said as he finished saddling up his horse. Rella also saddled up and was all ready walking out into the open. "If you must leave then our paths shall split I guess." Draco said.

"So it shall." Velron said and walked out. Rella nodded to Draco as he looked to her. "I shall go with you." Rella said, nudging Velron. He nodded as he looked back to his friend with a grin from ear to ear. It changed to a frown as he saw Draco's scowl. "We will meet again, do what business you need here and return to the tribe, which is my order for you." Velron said as the two rode out of town. Draco stood in the same place and watched his best friend go out the charred front gates. Every thought he had was to jump on a horse and ride off with the three, taking the perils of the journey together, but something stopped him. His body still wouldn't move. He watched as the dust cleared off and the two were fully out of sight. Mano and Dellrock came to him then, both understanding what happened. "What's stopping you?" Mano asked.

"Honestly, I don't know myself." Draco answered back. Draco finished the conversation by leaving the two and started off towards the city's walls. He climbed the blackened steps, even had to jump over a big hole a boulder made, and went to the top. He sat on the wall and let his feet dangle over the edge. He took a deep breath and look beyond the forest, to the faint line that was the River Monachake. The army took a lot of him, it introduced him again to that horrible fact of what he was, what he tried not to go back to. The blood on the sword he carried unleashed the monster that he vowed never to return to. The cold killer came out of him again as he looked down to the water that surrounded the castle and saw the small floating bodies that littered the water. The bloodlust made him want more, made him want to go out and run after every humanoid that was retreating. The feeling and the thought made him go mad, and that's what he did. He left the town, he left what was left of his friends, and he left without saying good bye as went down the road of the killer, the road he hadn't traveled in awhile. He took a deep breath at the gate before he kept going and gave an evil smile as he remembered. The feeling came over and his weary body didn't care as it started to run.

Calardon, Unknown, Barrick, and at least 20,000 men ran to the secret cave systems they called home, When they approached the mouth of the cave, they all conformed to the small tunnels and quickly hid in their man-made rooms. Calaradon, Unknown, Barrick, and the new commander of the Battleragers named Tolric went into Calradon's personal room and slammed the man made door shut. "This is madness! It will take us years to remake that massive of an army and get the trust of the tribes again." Calradon spat as they all sat in chairs around the table the wizard used as a map table.

"Your black magic wasn't even used this whole time!" Tolric roared at them.

"Maybe I could start with you." Calradon yelled back. Barrick sat back and watched the scene unfold. Unknown raised his hands to both men. "Calm yourselves, this is no time to fight now." Unknown said. They both nodded as they understood.

"We should attack them now, with what men we have left." Calradon reasoned quickly.

"What men, I wont let you slaughter my Battleragers." Tolric growled.

"Maybe I should've kept Ream and not have killed him for you, he would've done it." Calradon said, making Tolric flinch at the name of his old leader that he killed and took his spot.

"That's what I thought, we shall attack tonight when they least are expecting it. We don't have catapults but we know the gates are destroyed so the courtyard will be easy to get in, then the rest of the men know what to do." Calaradon said.

"You have simply gone mad." Unknown sighed. All three men turned to him, wide eyed. "You just lost the war, do you think you can honestly win now?" He asked.

"Yes, I will summon a skeleton army with the orb Tolric kindly gave to me back in the caves and we shall destroy them all." Calradon smiled widely. They all forgot about the black orb that Draco and Velron almost took from them, but failed to. "Then I have just one request…" Unknown said. Calradon nodded for him to go on. "I want to face Draco, alone. He is strong indeed, but I believe he will be easy enough and a good head to put in my collection." Unknown said. Calradon nodded as Unknown then evilly smiled. He pictured the death of Draco being a very slow and very painful, the two things Unknown liked to inflict. "Call out the Battleragers and my creations, tell them of the time to fight!" Calradon said as they all nodded and left.

A frustrated Draco furiously tried to follow the tracks left by the massive army. He turned around to see if he could still see the town, but was happily satisfied when he saw the town as a small little speck in the distance. He kept following the tracks, he knew he was getting closer. The trees gave excellent cover as he followed. The tracks inclined up higher up a hill as Draco followed. As he reached the top of the uncovered hill, he looked down and saw tons of men getting in battle formations. "That's not good." Draco whispered. His bloodlust stopped as he saw what his madness was going to do to him. The screams and battle cries of the men below shook the ground as Draco slowly started to back up. But then his bloodlust kicked in again, he remembered that feeling he had killing all the men at Madington. He liked that feeling and he wanted more. He needed more. Bloodlust made him blind yet again as he drew out his sword. Deep down inside he could hear a small voice saying "are you insane!?!" But right now that small voice couldn't even be heard. Draco charged down the hill, he knew this was going to be his day to die, he knew this was going to be the last time he was going to see his friends, he knew this had to be a good feast for the Hell's down below. A rank of at least 40 battleragers charged towards Draco, all types of weapons rose high into the air. Draco came into the nearest man, slashing into his exposed stomach and making his guts fall out. The man dropped as Draco had to back up for five or six slashes to fly wildly. Draco slashed into another man's leg, taking it off by the knee in a diagonal cut. The man fell and Draco parried three or four slashes in a row with one full circle of his sword. He went on to the next man, slashing him on the chest and letting another two or three slashes miss and take the wounded man out. Draco tried to weave through the massive men, blocking most of the near hit slashes and letting the wild ones go, some killing some men or wounding. Draco kept blocking as he went on the defensive and started chanting words to a spell. He blocked all the shots as he dropped his sword and put his thumbs together. Fire erupted from his finger tips and shot out to wound a lot of the men, making them fall on the ground, others just being blinded. Draco picked up his sword quickly and took slashed a blind man and took another one down with the same slash of his sword. Draco retreated back, looking to see if the men would follow him into the forest. The 31 or so men that was left followed him up the hill, it seemed the other groups weren't really worried about the elf and thought the group could kill him. Draco ran back into the forest, making sure to slow down to let the weary Battleragers catch up. The elf was also very weary, slumping up on a tree and breathing heavily. He heard the big men's feet stomp into the soft ground and finally saw them run all over into the forest. It seemed all the men stupidly split up in order to find the elf. Draco took this time to go to the closest man and stab him through the back and lungs. The man tried to scream out, but Draco broke his neck too quick for him to do it. The bloodlust was again making his every move, making him blind to what was happening. The monster needed more. Draco ran to the next man who was almost turning to see him until the elf slashed his neck. The cut slashed his vocal cords out, making his scream into a high pitched whisper. The man still came at the elf, slashing all over with his battle axe and missing wildly every time. That was enough noise and attention to bring the other 30 or so to attack the elf once again. Draco went on the defensive before the men came, starting a spell once again. He made it just in time before a man came, blasting him in the stomach with a magic missile. The other eight or so went all over, blasting the others and following some through the forest. The confusion of the spell was all Draco needed to take out two more from the surprise. Draco then hid behind another tree and waited for the men to split up again. "Stupid nasty trickster!" One screamed. It seemed they weren't interested about Draco which made the elf even madder. He jumped out of hiding and ran to the nearest Battlerager. The man raised his battleaxe and went to swing down, but stopped in mid swing as Draco stabbed his sword through his neck and ripped it up. The big man fell over, half his head gone. Another one tried to swing from behind, but missed as Draco dodged it and made the man stab his comrade. Draco stabbed the back attacker through the ribs and quickly pulled out, dropping that man and finishing the other wounded man. Draco took a moment and stood there, looking at the dead men. He stuck his sword on the ground as he leaned on and it took some fresh breaths. Draco didn't know what to do now that he was back to normal, he couldn't go back before the army did and he couldn't fight them again because he knew one of the close calls he just had in this battle might be his death in the next. Draco looked at the dead Battleragers for anything. He found some rope, some throwing axes, some grappling hooks, and a lot of their weapons. Draco knew there had to be something that he could make, but then an idea came to mind.

"Time to march boys!" Tolric screamed as he got out of the tunnel. The men started cheering as the thought of war went into their minds. They started the march, for some reason blowing off the dead men laying on the floor and the army not saying anything about the 40 or so men who ran into the forest. Tolric didn't know until he hit the forest, when he twenty or so of his own men's heads on their weapons. "What is this!?!? A Sign!? An omen!?" Torlic screamed as he went to the front of the group. He angrily kicked one of the heads and made it fly at least 10 feet in the air in front of him. "Those maggots have another thing coming!" He yelled out as they continued on. They went for exactly five steps until Tolric saw a rope tied between trees at his ankle height. "The men of Madington are so weak now they except to trip us up for time!" Torlic glee to the group. He pulled out his broadsword and chopped the rope. "So much for their traps!!" He cried back as the men joined up into cheerful laughter. What they didn't see was two tree trunks suspended into the air. The rope made the logs fall as they crushed Tolric and started to roll back. The massive log took out a few of the front men's legs and rolled over them, crushing them also. The Battleragers formed up and tried to stop the massive logs, but their intelligence wasn't the greatest as they saw their leader crushed. The logs started to roll over them also, not stopping as it picked up speed. The Battleragers then ran to the sides of the log, making the logs stop at the hill. They all went into pandemonium as the thought of their new tribe captain and leader was dead all ready. They all started to break up and run away, back to their Southern tribes' location. The only men who stayed was Calaradon's creations, looking around dumbly. Calradon tried hard from the back of the group to stop some of them running, but it was useless. The running man scared Calaradon's black horse, making it rear up and drop Calaradon. The horse ran away also as the necromancer was left with his own creations and his two commanders. "Retreat!" Calradon screamed as they all started to yet again run back to their tunnels. Unknown looked up into the tree at Draco, smirking at the running men. They stared at each other as it seemed the running men became a blur to Draco as he focused right on the man. After the noise quieted it down, Unknown clapped and smiled even wider. "Congratulations, you made us retreat, now what are your plans?" Unknown said. Draco jumped out of the tree and drew his sword out. "To kill you." He spat.

"Good, because I was going to do the same to you." Unknown said back. Draco charged in, activating his flame powers. Unknown had to dodge out of the way before he was plowed down. He started summoning as the dead men's weapons were flooding to the man in brown robes. Some made a circle of lots of different weapons, other floated in the air in a threat. The man commanded the weapons to fly at Draco as he started to jump and parry the weapons away. After the flood of weapons was parried away, Unknown clapped again. "Most common fighters wouldn't pass through that, but let's see how well you can do." He teased, sending another volley. Draco ran through the trees, making the weapons stick firmly into them and becoming lifeless again. Draco hid behind a tree and didn't move, thinking he was safe. "Where did you go Draco?" Unknown teased. Draco tried to calm his breathing, tried to work through the muscle throbs. "No matter, I can see what you are thinking." Unknown said cocky like.

"You are planning to run through the trees again until I deplete my weapons, while my shield is low you plan to strike through it, if you don't hit me then you will block and chant a Melf's Acid Arrow, then after you shoot it you'll run away again and think of another spell." He teased. Draco cursed himself, for he knew that he was right. "It looks like I can't beat you with my thoughts, but what about my speed." Draco said, running from behind the tree. Unknown turned to face the incoming elf and let out a line of flying weapons. Draco dodged them all and jumped up high. It seemed Unknown was defenseless until Draco was blocked by the shield. He fell back to the ground and recovered quickly. He ran to another tree and thought for a moment. Then he remembered one thing he still had. He though about a plan and decided to use it. Draco wrapped rope around a tree and held the grapple. He knew this would have to work. He took and deep breath and Draco charged around Unknown's shield, dodging all the weapons being thrown at him. He wrapped the rope around Unknown's feet and made a slash with his sword. Unknown tried to move, but tripped up. The weapons fell lifelessly to the floor, it seemed the spell casting of the spell was disrupted. Draco took the chance to slash down and hit the man square in the chest with his sword. The man let out a loud scream, cursing the elf. "This isn't right!! Its not suppose to end this way!!" Unknown screamed to the top of his lungs. Draco ended the man's screaming by taking his sword up and stabbing it through the man's head. "Goodbye….Dark demon." Draco spat. He kicked the lifeless body and it seemed his bloodlust had ended. He stopped another charge and he killed the man who killed Haln. Draco turned around and slowly started the long road back to Madington.

Calradon and Barrick walked over to the lifeless body of Unknown. They couldn't believe their eyes. "Out of all people to die, I thought this man would be the last." Calaradon said. He nodded his head and remembered all the people he lost these last three nights. It didn't seem right. Zelrock the Earth Elemental he summoned was gone, Delvron was gone, Unknown was gone, Durvil was gone, Tolric was gone, and in a sense Calradon was gone. He knew who caused the death of Unknown, he could almost be sure of it, but it seemed like it was useless to chase Draco anymore. Calradon grew weary of the elf; he was always weary of elves. His past of the race still haunted him, how the dark elves came from the Underdark tunnels and slaughtered his family. Draco was somebody who was blessed by the God's; Calaradon knew no one could live through what Draco did. "Then let him roam free." Calaradon whispered, leaving Barrick and the dead Unknown there.

Draco made it to the town gates, Mano and Dellrock ready to help him through. "The war is no more, Calaradon is defeated." Draco said. He knew they were full of questions, but Draco waved them off before any were said.

"My story will be told at another time, now I must rest." Draco said. He collapsed to the cold earth floor. Mano and a few humans picked up the weary elf and helped him through to a bed in the castle. It wasn't until the next morning when Draco woke with the sight of the dirty dwarf Mano, the smiling Halfling Dellrock, the young King Laramen, and the old elf Malron sat by his bed. Draco told them all the story and it seemed to clear up all the questions. The only question the group was there to voice was from Malron. "So what is next for Draco?" He asked. Draco put a hand through his thick and nasty feeling blonde hair. He didn't think about it really. "I will probably go to the White Wood tribe when all is well here and reconnect with Velron. I have good faith that he succeeded, but one sometimes will never know until they see it for themselves." Draco responded. The group seemed to agree with that. Draco slowly rose, feeling the pain of his ribs and the cuts on his body all scream in pain. "Rest for now, we will see to Velron in time." Mano said, pushing the struggling elf down.

"Your right, but I have a feeling that grave danger is ahead of Velron." Draco said. But he put the thought aside, for he knew whatever laid down in their future would have been done with or without Draco. He understood that soon their future will be sorted out, someday he may get a wife and child, or someday he would be cut down by a blade of a man. His thoughts took over as his friends left the small room with nothing but a bed, table, and a few chairs. His thoughts took over as he thought about the future. He could never picture himself with children, always wanted a son to train and have as his own, but the adventure was more of a life for Draco than anything else. Maybe Velron would marry Rella; he smiled as he recalled the first encounter with the girl who now accompanied Velron. Maybe the tribe would build a city for itself, the harsh winter wouldn't be so bad and then the town could live in prosperity easier. "We shall see." Draco mused out loud. His eyes got heavy, his thoughts got deep, and it seemed he was falling into the light sleep he needed for so long.

We shall see, he mused one last time, until he started to sleep soundly.

Book two is coming soon!!!!!!!!!

PAGE 45-56 STILL NEEDS TO BE PRINTED!!!!


End file.
